


Borders

by Nuggsmum



Category: Loki - Fandom, au loki - Fandom, avengers loki - Fandom, loki marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 46,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuggsmum/pseuds/Nuggsmum
Summary: Paige moved to a small town in the middle of nowhere to teach. She loves the kids and her new home, even though it needs a lot of work. Her new neighbor, on the other hand…





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: language

I noticed the dog sitting on the sidewalk when I pulled my truck over to park it along side the curb. Cute little thing, even though he looked like he could use a bath. He was one of those kind of dogs that you couldn’t really tell what his heritage was, but he had a big doggy grin, and his tongue was lolling to the side.

  
I hopped out of the big, old, beat up truck that I had inherited with my new house. The previous owner had left it for dead in the small barn next to the house. I knew enough about engines to get it running. Lucky thing, too. I had driven across the country in my ancient little car and it died about a half mile from my new home.

  
I walked quickly up the sidewalk to the hardware store, where I was already on a first name basis with the owner, Chuck and his wife, Nancy.

  
“Hey Chuck! I just need another gallon of the white paint, and do you have any of those wax things that go under the toilet? It’s like a ring?” I asked him as I walked in the door.

  
“Paige, you gotta be able to lift the toilet onto that thing! You can’t do that by yourself.” Chuck laughed at me. I looked at Nancy and rolled my eyes.

  
“I already got it up. I made a lift for it. Don’t underestimate the new science teacher, Chuck!” I said in my best teacher voice.

  
“And Home-Ec. Speaking of which, we got in the order for the sewing machine parts you needed.” Nancy said, disappearing under the counter and popping back up with a box of parts.

  
“Awesome! I didn’t think they were going to be in for a few weeks. I would rather start with sewing and do the cooking next semester. That way we can do Christmas cookies.” I said as I wandered down the aisle, looking for a new door handle for the back door.

I grabbed a box of brass tacks as I walked by them, thinking I could use them to refurbish an old rocking chair that I found in the barn. I was consulting my list when I rounded the corner and walked right into a wall. A human wall. The box of tacks hit the floor and scattered all over the place.

“Oh, shit. I’m sorry!” I said as I squatted down and began sweeping the tacks back into a little pile. I knelt down to reach forward and grab the few that had landed between The Wall’s feet. I noticed that they were quite large feet. Clad in very nice black leather boots.

My eyes traveled up the body that belonged to the boots. The Wall was very tall. Other than his boots, he just had on dark jeans and a deep green long sleeved t-shirt. And he was stunning, his pale face framed by shoulder length, wavy, raven black hair. His eyes were a piercing blue. And he looked pissed.

“Watch yourself, girl.” He snapped at me. I opened and closed my mouth a few times, furiously trying to get my mind to work so I could tell him to go fuck himself. He smirked at my speechlessness and turned on his heel, strolling away.

I poked my head around the corner and watched him stride over to the counter, where Nancy looked petrified yet also slightly turned on. Chuck didn’t really seem fazed, and took something from his hand and put it in a bag and handed it back to him, then wrote something in a small notebook. The Wall turned to look down the aisle at me, still on the floor, staring at him. He grinned at me and turned and left the store.

I shook my head, and gathered up the rest of the tacks, getting to my feet. I quickly grabbed the rest of the things on my list and went back to the counter. Nancy was fanning herself with a magazine.

“Who is that?” I asked her, looking out the front window, trying to get another glimpse of him, but he was gone.

“Oh, that would be Mr. Laufeyson. I’m surprised you haven’t met him. Your property borders his. Well, actually, his surrounds yours to be more accurate.” Chuck said.

“He doesn’t seem the kind to be a part of the welcoming committee.” I said, Nancy snorted. “What does he do?“ I asked, now curious about my neighbor.

"I have no idea. A scientist of some sort, I think. He is always in here asking me to order things for some experiment or another. Keeps to himself mostly, so I don’t think that you’ll have to worry about him. We’ll see you later, Paige.” Chuck said, smiling at me as he went to help another customer.

“He’s kind of an asshole, but he sure is nice to look at. You should see him ride a horse.” Nancy said in a low voice. “Here, let me help you bring this stuff to your truck.”

We walked over and deposited my purchases in the back of the truck. I thanked Nancy and ran over to the small grocery store. I had only been in town for a few days and had been surviving on take out from the only restaurant in town. I needed real food.

I was almost done with my shopping, when I was stopped by a few women, who introduced themselves as mothers of some of my future pupils. They were friendly enough, but very nosy about my personal life. I could see they wanted to get the dirt on the new teacher. I tried my best to be polite and redirect their conversation. Making some excuse about grout drying at the house, I said my goodbyes and that I hoped to see them on Parent-Teacher Night, silently praying that I wouldn’t.

I shook my head slightly as I loaded my groceries onto the conveyer belt, thinking how different life was in a small town. Not for the first time, I hoped that I had done the right thing. It had been a spur of the moment decision to uproot my life, and leave everything I knew to move across the country to teach at this small school in the middle of nowhere. I had felt at the time that it would be good for me. A challenge, and a change.

  
“Are you the new science teacher?” Asked the kid that was ringing me up. He was big, most likely a football player. His red hair was cropped close to his head, and he had a sweet, shy smile.

  
“Yes, Sir. Ms. Waters, at your service. Are you going to be one of my students?” I asked him.

  
“Yes, Ma'am. I’m a senior this year.” He said proudly. I smiled. The hierarchy of high school always cracked me up. Being a senior meant you were king. Especially in a small school like this.

  
“Well,” I said, looking at his name tag, “Kevin. I’m a pretty easy teacher to get along with. Just show up on time and listen in class and we will be just fine. See you next week.”

  
“Okay, Ms. Waters!” He called after me as I wheeled the carriage out of the store and over to my truck. I opened the passenger door and threw my purse in and began loading my groceries in the back. I ran the carriage back over to the grocery store and turned back to my truck to see the dog from earlier, sitting behind the steering wheel.

  
“Oh, no, my friend. I don’t think so!” I said under my breath as I crossed back over to the truck and stood by the open door. “Out. Come on, get out.”

  
He turned to look at me, his doggy grin seeming to get wider, his tail thumping on the bench seat. I noticed that he didn’t have a collar. I huffed.

  
“Fine, but get out of my seat.” I said, as I slammed the passenger side door and walked around to the driver side. The dog scooted over to the passenger side. I opened the door and got in. The dog jumped closer and licked my face.

  
“Oh God! You need a bath! Stinky.” I said, pushing him back to the other side. He happily stuck his head out of the window. I laughed and put on my seatbelt, slamming the truck into gear.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real warnings other that language, but, come on. It’s one of my stories. There’s bound to be some f-bombs……

I pulled the truck along side the barn and turned it off. It made a loud bang and shuddered before it stopped running. I looked over at the dog, who looked back at me, thumping his tail on the seat again.

  
“Listen, Stinky. If you’re going to stay here, you need a bath. You’re really cute and all, but girls don’t like smelly guys. So. Bath time if you want to hang out.” I said as I opened the door and went into the barn. There was a shelf of different horse care products that the old owner had left. I didn’t see what difference it made if it as a horse or a dog. Stinky followed me to the side of the house where the hose was. He sat like a gentleman while I wet him down and soaped him up. I did it twice, just because it seemed like he really needed it. And boy, did he need it. His brown fur was actually a buttery yellow, but you never would have known under all the dirt.

“Well, aren’t you a handsome devil?” I asked him as I toweled him off with an old blanket I had in the truck. “Even though you smell better, I think I might still call you Stinky, if that’s ok?” He licked the side of my face.

  
Stinky barked happily and ran around in circles. He followed me as I crossed the yard from the truck to the house a few times, bringing my purchases inside. The farm house was a solid old girl. She needed some love, though. I had been working steadily since I arrived, but I had a feeling that I would be working on her straight through the winter.

  
I stood in the kitchen and looked at Stinky. I didn’t have any food for him. I looked in the fridge and pulled out a hamburger that I had ordered at the local restaurant and not eaten yet. I pulled the patty off and cut it up into bite sized pieces and went to place the plate on the floor. It was gone before I pulled my hand away.

  
“Aw, Stinky, when was the last time you ate?” I began rummaging around in the food I had just bought. I pulled out a steak I had gotten. I supposed I could share it with the dog. Poor thing was starving.  
I went out onto the wide back porch and started the grill, looking out past my small back yard and the old log fence that bordered mine and Mr. Laufeyson’s. His field that bordered mine stretched as far as I could see. There was an incline that went up and blocked the rest of his property from mine. I hadn’t actually seen his house yet. After today, I probably wouldn’t. I shook my head.

  
“What a total asshole my new neighbor is, Stinky. I guess we can cross him off the Christmas Cookie list?” I laughed at the dog as he whined and beat his tail against the boards of the porch floor.

  
I sat down on the top step and he came and snuggled up next to me, his fur had dried soft and curly. I absentmindedly ran my fingers over his back and scratched behind his ears as I looked out into the field. I started when I realized there was a rider at the top of the ridge.

  
It was a decent distance from me, but I was pretty sure my new neighbor had decided to take a peek. He sat tall and straight in the saddle, looking down towards my house. He didn’t move to come closer. Stinky whined again.

  
“Oh, don’t you worry about him, Stink. I’ve dealt with my share of asshole men in the past. He won’t bother us.” I muttered as I stood up and threw the steak on the grill.

Later that afternoon, after finishing the toilet and painting the last of the kitchen cabinets white, I decided to start on the outside. I had determined to paint the house red, to match the barn. Right now it was an awful pea soup green.

  
I had bought a paint sprayer and it made pretty quick work of the first floor of the house. I would need to get a ladder to do the rest, I thought. Of all the things that the old owner had left, surprisingly, a ladder had not been one of them. I was looking at the house, when I realized that I could do the second story above the porch by climbing out of my bedroom window and standing on the roof of the porch. I gathered all my supplies and got out of the window onto the roof. It seemed sturdy enough. I would have just enough time to paint the length of the roof, the sun was setting. I was pouring more paint into the sprayer, when I looked up and noticed my neighbor was back on the ridge again, watching my progress. I huffed.

“Is this going to be a thing? Creeper.” I muttered to myself. I had planned to ignore him, like earlier and he would just go away on his own. As I began spraying, I had a thought. I should call him out. Let him know that I saw him, creeping on the hill. So I painted a big, six foot high “Hello” on the side of my house. I added a smiley face at the end for good measure. I turned to look at Mr. Laufeyson. He pulled on the horse’s reigns, causing it to back up a few paces. He kicked its sides and took off over the other side of the hill. I looked down into the yard, where Stinky was watching me nervously.

  
“See, I told you. He won’t be bothering us.” I laughed, and proceeded to paint over the word.

After I had cleaned up for the night, I had decided to go through some boxes in the living room. I had opened a beer for myself and had my computer open and soft music was streaming though from the kitchen. Stinky was curled up on a blanket I had laid on the floor in front of the cold fireplace.

  
“I have to find someone to come clean that thing before it starts getting cold. A chimney fire would not be a good thing on the first cold night, would it?” I asked the dog. His tail thumped on the floor. Most of the boxes in there were books. I moved the boxes containing books against one wall, to be dealt with when I got around to making some bookshelves. I found the box containing my stereo and DVD player and the jumble of wires that went with it. I was just untangling them when there was a sharp knock at the door. I looked over at the clock, it was almost midnight. I looked at Stinky and the dog had moved to the farthest corner and was cowering.

  
I went over to the front door, and grabbed the nail gun that was lying on the floor next to it. I opened the door to find my new neighbor, standing there in all his glory. The man was a complete ass, but Nancy was right. He was nice to look at.

  
“To what do I owe the honor of you gracing me with your presence at midnight, Mr. Laufeyson?” I asked with an edge to my voice. Better to let him know that I was a bitch, and wouldn’t take any of his shit. I didn’t really want to have to shoot the man with the nail gun, but I would if I had to.

  
His eyes wandered over me, as if he was cataloging my features. He smirked as his sharp, blue eyes ran over my breasts. I was wearing a tank top under an open flannel.

  
“Hey, eyes up top, buddy. What do you want?” I demanded, drawing the nail gun up from my side. His eyes lingered, and he sighed as his made them travel away from my chest and back up to my face.

  
“I apologize for disturbing you so late. I’m sure you must be exhausted from all of the, ah, work that you’ve been doing. Red is a lovely color for this house, by the way. I was riding by and saw your lights were on. I thought I’d introduce myself.” He said in a smooth voice.

  
_Where was that accent from? It almost sounded British._ I thought. I looked past him to see a horse in my front yard, gnawing at the grass. I raised an eyebrow at him.

  
“We’ve already met.” I reminded him.

  
“Ah, yes. That. I must apologize for that, as well. My thoughts were elsewhere, and you startled me. It's no excuse for my behavior. Please forgive my rudeness.” He bowed.

_Did the fucker actually bowed at me?_

  
“Are you for real?” I asked. He stood up straight and looked past me into my living room.

  
“Dog!” He shouted. I heard Stinky whimper. “You’ve stolen my animal. Ungrateful wretch, abandon me for a pretty face.” He grinned at me. He thought it was funny.

  
“I didn’t steal him. Stinky came to me. Obviously he doesn’t like you much, as you can see how he just peed all over my floor. I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” I said, pointing the nail gun at him again. He cocked his head, his grin spreading.

  
“Stinky. How appropriate. How did you get his fur to change color?” He asked, genuinely curious. He leaned his tall frame against the door jam.

  
“I bathed him. Its something you have to do time to time when you have a pet. Goodnight, Mr. Laufeyson.” I said, trying to shut the door.

  
“Wait. You know my name, but I don’t know yours.” He said charmingly. “I feel that we should at least be on civil terms if we are to be neighbors. Even though you took my stinky dog, my only companion on this cruel planet, away from me.”

  
“Paige Waters. Now get off of my porch or I will shoot you.” I said evenly, bringing the nail gun up even more. He looked at the nail gun with interest.

  
“What type of weapon is this? I haven’t seen this kind of gun before. It’s quite large for a female such as yourself. You would do better to get something more manageable. Have you tried throwing knives?” He asked thoughtfully.

  
“It’s a nail gun, you freak. Get off my property!” I hissed at him, slamming the door shut in his face. I hadn’t gotten around to getting up curtains on the windows, and on either side of the front door was a floor to ceiling window. He leaned over from his spot in front of the door and grinned at me.

  
“Pleasure to meet you!” He said loudly, waving as he turned and went down the steps. He vaulted onto the horse’s back, pulling it around and sticking his heels into its sides was off. I leaned against the wall and let out the breath I hadn’t realized I was holding.

  
“What the fuck was that?” I asked, shaking my head. I looked over at poor Stinky. He was shaking like a leaf. “Oh! Stink, it’s ok, baby. I won’t let him take you back. I promise.” I said as I went over to him, using the old blanket to mop up his mess so it didn’t soak in before I could get some cleaning supplies.

  
I sat down and pulled the dog closer to me, smoothing down his fur and I spoke quietly to him, telling him he was a good dog. Once he was calm, I left him to throw the blanket in the washing machine and grab some cleaning spray and a towel. I cleaned the area and found him a new blanket.

  
The whole time I was silently fuming at my new neighbor. Mr. Laufeyson. I didn’t even know the freaks first name. Not that I wanted to. The man was insufferable. The way his eyes had looked over me, like he had every right to. Like he was a fucking king and I was a peasant or some shit. That’s what it was. He had this air about him. Like he thought he was god damn royalty.

  
“No, like he thinks he’s a fucking god.” I said out loud, shaking my head as I laughed at my own joke.

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language/ bitch-faced PTA moms

A few weeks had passed since the nail gun incident, and I hadn’t seen my new neighbor. Well, up close, anyways. I had seen him a few times in his field, riding his horse. Nancy had been right. It was a sight to behold. He sat well in the saddle. Tall and strong, his muscled thighs were visible even at a distance. He rode not with abandon, it was obvious that he was a skilled rider, but he tore through the fields as if he was chasing something. Or running from something.

  
Over the time I had been in town, I had frequented the hardware store quite a bit and had become quick friends with Nancy. I liked her a lot. She had a quiet, dry wit and was really sarcastic if you listened to her closely. We had even gone to the local bar a few times together.

  
I had told her about my late night visit from Mr. Laufeyson that morning when I visited the hardware store. She had waved her hand in front of her face and gave up, and turned on the little fan she kept on the counter and asked me to tell her all about it.

  
“You threatened him? With a nail gun? And he didn’t come back and murder you in your sleep?!” She breathed. She looked at me in awe. I laughed.

  
“Nancy, I don’t know why you’re so scared of him. I mean, sure, he’s an asshole, but he’s just a man. Men like him are a dime a dozen. Probably didn’t get enough hugs as a kid or something.” I said as I flipped through the catalog she had handed me, looking for a new porch light. “This one’s nice.” She nodded.

  
“But he isn’t like any man I’ve ever met. Something about him. I don’t know what, but I wouldn’t want him coming to my door in the middle of the night….well… maybe…” She looked at me with a goofy grin on her face and we both started laughing. Chuck came out from the back, looking at us like we had lost our minds.

  
“What are you two all worked up about? You haven’t been drinking again, have you? It’s not like light fixtures are that amusing!” He said as came over to the counter shaking his head, mumbling about crazy women under his breath.

  
As if summoned by our giggles, Mr. Laufeyson walked into the store. He stood just inside the door, a confused look on his face as I started laughing harder at Nancy. She had stopped laughing and turned beet red.

  
“Oh! Oh my God. Ok! Ok! I’m ok!” I managed between hoots. I pointed to a light in the book. "Oh my god! Ok. Ok. OK.  I’ll take that one, if you can order it please, Nancy? Thank you! Oh! I have to go!“ I cackled and practically ran out of the store.

  
I stood on the sidewalk giggling to myself for a minute, trying to take a deep breath. I looked around, making sure no one had seen me and began walking across the street to the grocery store. I had learned the hard way that word travels fast about anything out of the ordinary around here.

  
My first day of school, I had been teaching a group of sophomores and juniors in a biology class, when I couldn’t take my new shoes anymore. So, not thinking much of it, I kicked them off under my desk and went on with my lesson. The next morning, I got called into the principal’s office about a complaint from a parent. Evidently, her daughter liked the very small tattoo on the top of my foot and now wanted one like it.

  
“Paige, you know I couldn’t care less, but most of the people in this town are, well, conservative. So just try to keep it covered.” Mr. Burke said, shuffling the papers on his desk, dismissing me.  
I left his office to find the two school secretaries whispering to each other and they stopped immediately, both giving me sickly sweet smiles. I smiled back and walked past them as if I didn’t notice their gossiping. I rolled my eyes as soon as I was in the hall.

  
_Maybe moving here hadn’t been the best idea?_ I thought. _No, fuck them and their uptight views. If a tattoo of a little purple dragon the size of a quarter put their panties in a bunch, they can go screw._ I stomped back to my class room, trying to get out my rotten mood before my next class showed up. It wasn’t the kids fault their parents were prudes. The kids, for the most part, were amazing.

  
I shook myself out of my little reverie and ran across the street to the grocery store. I pulled a cart out of the corral and went through the aisles. As I was bending down to grab a big bag of dog food for Stinky, I heard a group of women talking as they came down the aisle. I sighed when I heard the distinct, whiney voice, speaking loudly for her court to hear.

  
“And I told Wanda, she needs to put a stop to those kind of thoughts. I told her that she should ask for Katie to be moved out of that class. You know how women with tattoos are. Next thing you know, Katie’s gonna be pregnant or doing drugs! Oh, Ms. Waters. How nice to see you!” The speaker said loudly when I popped back up with the large bag in my arms.

  
“Hello Mrs. Peters. Ladies.” I smiled at the other two, who I hadn’t had the chance to get to know their names. “That bake sale the PTA put on was great. I bought about 10 of your brownies myself.“ I smiled at her. I wish I could have called the stuck up bitch out, but it was just easier this way. Miranda Peters was the head of the PTA and a nasty piece of work. Holier than thou, but would sleep with anything that wasn’t nailed down, and even then she probably would if she could. Her poor husband had no clue, or at least pretended he didn’t.

  
"Oh. Well. I’m glad you enjoyed them. You must have quite the metabolism! I could never eat that many brownies! It would go straight to my hips!” She tittered, glancing down towards my size 14 hips, her two cronies giggling at her joke.

  
“It would probably help with your unlucky resemblance to a praying mantis if it did.” Came a slow drawl from behind me. I closed my eyes and prayed for patience.

  
“Mr. Laufeyson! How nice to see you!” Simpered Miranda. She was eyeing him like he was a popsicle on a hot day. Her two friends at least had the sense to look a little wary. Miranda on the other hand moved closer to him, reaching for his arm, which he pulled back as he stepped away from her.

  
“Did you get the thank you gift the PTA sent to you for donating the funding for the new football field? I picked it out myself.” She actually batted her eyelashes. Well, someone’s eyelashes, because they were clearly not hers.

  
“That hideous plant thing? Yes, I fed it to my horse. He liked it. Gave him horrible breath, though. Stank for well over a week. I also think it gave him indigestion. Excuse me, ladies. I must be going. Ms. Waters, lovely to see you.” He said as he gave me an odd look and swept away down the aisle.

  
The three PTA moms looked at me in shock. I just shrugged and deposited the bag of dog food in my cart. I moved along, not even saying goodbye. That had to have been the oddest conversation I’d had since moving here, and that was saying something.

  
I got to the registers and Kevin, the senior, was working. I smiled at him as I loaded my purchases onto the belt. He was a good kid. Not the best student, but he tried. That’s all I asked of my students.

  
“Hey Ms. W! How’s things?” He asked as began ringing in my stuff.

  
“Just fine, Kevin. How’s football practice going? I heard you guys are working with pretty much a whole new team this year?” I asked, looking at the candy bars, but deciding against it. The jab at my hips was still too fresh. _Bitch does look kind of like a praying mantis_ , I thought, smiling.

  
“Actually, its only six new guys. The rest have been on the team for at least a year. It will be nice, playing on the new field this year. I twisted my ankle last season on an uneven patch.” He said, as he looked up the code for my avocado on a little laminated sheet.

  
“Kevin, do you know of anyone that does chimney cleaning in the area?” I asked him.

   
“There’s a board over there where people put business cards. I think there may be one that does that. Or the phone book?” He tried.

  
“Thanks. Don’t squish my bread, please.” I said as he piled cans on top of the loaf. He removed the cans and put them in a new bag.

  
“Hey, Ms. W? You know that report on cells? Is there any way I could get an extension on it? I’m working until closing tonight and then I’ve got practice tomorrow.” He looked hopeful.

  
“Kevin. If I gave you an extension, I’d have to give one to everyone. It’s not even a written report! Its just a picture of a cell that needs to be labeled!” I exclaimed, putting my hand on my _oh-so-large_ hip and giving him my teacher glare. “It should take you 10 minutes to complete. No, you cannot have an extension.” I said as he handed me my change. He looked defeated.  
“Besides. I got the picture from your book and just whited out the names. Its on page 175.” I whispered and I pushed my cart out of his line. “It’s due on Monday, Mr. Nelson!" I called over my shoulder as I went over to the bulletin board.

  
There were a bunch of fliers and business cards. I glanced over them, my eyes landing on one that said Keith Sears, Handy Man. It had a list of services that he offered, including chimney cleaning. The bottom of the flier was cut into pieces with his number written on them. I ripped one off, not seeing anyone else that offered the service.

  
I left the store, and wheeled the cart over to my truck where Stinky was sitting in the passenger seat, his head lolling out of the window.

  
"Hey Stink. You would not believe the craziness in there today! Lets get back to the farm where its quiet.” I muttered to him. He whined nervously. I stood up straight and turned around, my face level with Mr. Laufeyson’s t-shirt clad chest. I looked up into his smirking face.

  
“Hello Paige. Stink Dog.” He said, his mouth curving into a smile. “Pleasant day, is it not?”

  
“Mr. Laufey- what is your name, anyway? You call me by mine. I should know yours.” I demanded, feeling off from his proximity. He smelled too good. It was confusing me. He grinned.

  
“Loki. Anything else you wish to know, Paige?” He asked.

  
“No.” I said shortly, turning to my carriage and grabbing the bags. I threw them in the bed of the pick up.

  
“Here, allow me.” Loki said, reaching for the dog food. I rolled my eyes and grabbed it before he could and huffed it over the side into the back with the other bags.

  
“I’ve got it. Thanks. Goodbye, Loki.” I said, pushing the cart back to its corral. When I turned around, he was still standing next to the truck, talking to Stinky. I moved closer so I could hear him.

  
“Are you happier with her? You know, I think that she believes that I mistreated you, you traitor. Messing on her floor was a nice touch. But I understand. You certainly smell better now.” He said quietly to the dog, who was leaning out the window, whining at Loki.

  
“So. He’s a con-artist?” I asked Loki, standing there with my arms crossed. He turned to look at me, and Stinky licked the side of his face. He just raised an eyebrow at me. I couldn’t help but laugh. I shook my head and walked around to the drivers side and hopped up in the truck, turning the ignition. “He’s still mine now, con-artist or not!”

  
Loki stood back on the curb, watching me. I gave him a small smile and put the truck in gear, pulling out onto the street.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Blood/ discussion of animal dissection (like in biology class)/Loki in his black suit :)
> 
> Note: Yes. Loki drinks coffee. Lots of it.

My third period Chemistry class was taking a test, so I was wandering about the room, making sure everyone’s eyes were on their own tests and there were no cell phones out. My kids were pretty good, so I wasn’t really paying much attention. As I walked up the last row, the one near the windows, I glanced out. My room had a nice view of the new football field and the track. I could see several people standing at the edge of the fields. One of them was holding what looked like a large blue print.

  
Loki was there, clad in an all black suit. It fit him like a second skin. I could feel my face heat up a little. He was standing there, his hands clasped behind his back, feet placed apart. My eyes widened a little as I took in his thighs. _Good Lord. Pants that hugged the thighs like that should not be allowed._ He was listening to the man that was pointing at the blue print and then at the  end of the field. He nodded at something the man said. They began walking across the field, towards the old field house.

  
“Excuse me, Ms. Waters? Can I ask you a questions?” Came a call from one of the kids. I realized that I had been staring at Loki, watching his long legs out pace the other men easily, making them practically run to keep up with him. He moved with a grace that most men as tall as he was just didn’t posses. I shook my head slightly and turned to help my student.

  
After lunch, I was in the science room again, during my free period. I was setting up a lab for the following double period biology class. Frog dissection. I grimaced as I pulled another dead frog from the container. “Sorry Buddy. It’s in the name of science.” I said, placing it on a dissection tray and put it aside with the others.

  
“I’ll never understand the need to cut open a small animal to understand what its insides look like, when you already know.” Came a slow drawl from the vicinity of the door. I felt the back of my neck tingle. I looked over my shoulder, as I was elbow deep in the frog container.

  
“Loki. To what do I owe the pleasure? It’s for a biology class. What better way to understand it than to see it first hand? Didn’t you do this when you were in school?” I asked him, not really feeling like discussing my lesson plans with the man. I mean, what was he to the school? Was he on some kind of science department advising committee? Chuck had said he was a scientist. I felt like I would know about it if he was on a committee, considering I was the only science teacher.

  
“When I was is school?” He chuckled. “I had private tutors. I didn’t have the, ah, normal school experience, shall we say.” He was watching me closely, a small smile playing at his lips.

  
“Oh? Well, that’s too bad. This is always a popular lesson, especially with the boys. We always have a fainter though. Would you have been a fainter, Mr. Laufeyson?” I asked, smirking a little.

  
“I thought we were on a first name basis now, Ms. Waters? No, I don’t believe I would have been one of your fainters. I would have been too distracted by my teacher to pay much attention to the frog.” He said, moving further into the room. My mouth felt dry. _This man is not hitting on me,_ I thought.

“I - ah. I have to go to my other classroom now. If you’ll excuse me?” I said in a slightly squeaky voice. I went to walk past him, and he smiled and pointed at the dead frog still in my hand.

  
“Are you going to take him with you?” He asked softly.

  
“What? Oh. No.” I said, going back to the container and dropping the frog in it. I pulled off my gloves and tossed them in the trash. “Excuse me.” I managed to walk past him and into the hall with some of my dignity intact.

  
I got to the Home Economics classroom, and stood there, waiting for the bell to ring. I was hoping that Loki would be gone when I got back. He confused me. _I really don’t like him. Well...That's not entirely true. I hadn’t liked him. I guess he's starting to grow on me a little._ It would probably be a good idea to be on good terms with him if we were going to be neighbors, but that nonsense about being distracted by his teacher had thrown me off. I didn’t know what he was playing at, but I didn’t trust him. I decided to try to keep my distance a little from him.

  
I busied myself with organizing the pantry and was able to kill the last 10 minutes of the period. The bell rang, signaling it was time to switch classes. I moved along through the halls, crowded with kids. Many of them called out hellos to me. I was happy that I had won over the kids pretty easy. I wasn’t sure about some of the parents, though some had been very welcoming and were very happy to have someone new on the staff.

  
I made it to my room just as the bell rang. The kids were all clustered around the table with the frogs. I called to them to take their seats. I began by showing them a drawing on the board about what they should find inside their frog and a discussion about safety.

  
“Guys! Pay attention!! These things are super sharp. If you aren’t careful with the knife, you could get seriously hurt. Also, treat your specimen properly. This animal died for your education. Please treat it with respect. If I see anyone not behaving, the lab is over for everyone, no questions asked. As you all know, an unfinished lab is an F. Understood?” They all murmured their assent.

  
As the lab was being conducted, I walked between the tables, observing and answering questions. I was speaking to a table of girls, trying to convince them to suck it up and cut open the frog, when out of the corner of my eye, I noticed two boys in the back were horsing around. My two class clowns. Kevin and Andrew.

  
“Guys! Come on! Did I not just say to be careful!” I called, and I turned my head just in time to see Andrew raise his arm in a mock salute, just as Kevin reached across him to grab something on the table. The sharp knife glided right across his inner wrist, blood immediately rushing from the wound. My heart sank. I dropped the frog I was holding and rushed over to him, pulling off my lab coat and wrapping it tightly around his arm, pulling him with me towards the door to get to the nurse’s office. The blood was already soaking through the white fabric of the lab coat and he looked pale.

  
“Everyone! Scalpels down and don’t touch those frogs until I get back!” I barked at the rest of the class, who were all standing, staring. “It will be alright, Kevin. Stay with me, hun. Don’t pass out, because I won’t be able to carry you!” I murmured to him, trying to rush him along.

  
“I’m sorry Ms. W. We should have listened to you. I don’t feel very good. Can I sit down for a second?” He asked, swaying slightly.

  
“No!” I practically yelled at him. I was pulling slightly at his other arm, trying to get him to move, but he had stopped walking and really looked like he was about to faint.

  
“What happened?” Loki asked, appearing at my elbow. I stared at him, wondering where he had come from. “Paige, focus. What happened?” He asked me again. I snapped out of it.

  
“He was cut with a scalpel by mistake, across his wrist. I’m trying to get him to the nurse.” I said. Loki reached out and grabbed the lab coat covered arm from me, pulling back the soaked fabric slightly. He reached out and ran his finger along Kevin’s wrist. I had to blink, because it looked like there was a soft glow coming from his finger. When I looked again, it wasn’t there.

  
“It’s not as bad as it looks.” Loki said calmly. “Just a scratch, really.” He moved the lab coat away, and it was indeed, only a scratch.

  
“But how…. There is so much blood! How could all of that blood come from a small scratch like that?” I asked, dumbfounded. I had seen the cut before I wrapped my lab coat around his arm. It had been very deep.

  
“Sometimes cuts can fuse on their own. Kevin, is it? You’re the quarterback, aren’t you??” Loki asked, looking at Kevin. He nodded, clearly freaked out that Loki knew who he was. “How are you feeling? Do you think that you can walk to the nurse?”

  
“Yes, sir.” He said, looking at his arm, then back at Loki. He opened his mouth to say something, but looked like he thought better of it and shut it.

  
“Good. Ms. Waters, would you like me to accompany Kevin to the nurse for you? I’m sure you have a class full of children to get back to.” He said, much to Kevin’s dismay.

  
“Sir, the nurse’s office is right there, I’m fine to go on my own.” Kevin mumbled.

  
“Kevin, are you sure you’re feeling ok? You were just about to pass out!” I couldn’t understand what had happened to his arm. He nodded, handing me my lab coat, and walked the rest of the way to the nurse’s office.

  
Loki and I stood, staring after him until he turned into the doorway. I looked at Loki to find him looking at me with a small smile. I raised an eyebrow at him.

  
“Thank you for your help, Loki.” I said quietly, watching his face closely. He had done something to Kevin’s arm, I knew it.

  
“I didn’t do anything that requires thanking, Paige. I’m glad the boy is not seriously injured. Tell me, how is the Stink Dog?” He asked, trying to change the subject. I narrowed my eyes at him.

  
“He’s fine, probably sleeping on my couch as we speak. You did something to his arm.” I said, crossing my own arms over my chest.

  
“To Stink Dog’s arm? I don’t believe so. Is this the look you give your students when they have been misbehaving? It’s terrifying.” He chuckled.

  
“You know what I mean! What kind of scientist did you say you were?” I asked.

  
“I didn’t say, actually. Ah, Mr. Burke. I’ve just had the pleasure of running into your science teacher. I was on my way to your office. I’ve seen the plans for the fieldhouse, and I’d like to discuss some things with you. If you will excuse me, Ms. Waters?” He said as he walked away towards the principal who was smiling at him like he was the greatest thing he’d seen all day.

  
“Ms. Waters, I’m sure you’ve heard, Mr. Laufeyson has been gracious enough to fund our new football field and field house!” He exclaimed, practically bouncing in his excitement.

  
“I’ve heard. It’s very generous of you to do that for the kids, Mr. Laufeyson. If you’ll excuse me, I have to get back to my class.” I managed politely. I walked back down the hall, looking back as I reached my door. Loki and Mr. Burke were gone.

The next weekend, I had an appointment with the handyman to come clean my chimney, so I could actually use the fireplace in the winter without burning down my house. I was in the process of rolling up the area rug in front of the fireplace so it wouldn’t get dirty, when there was a knock at the door.

  
“Coming!” I called, pushing the rolled up rug further away from the fireplace and hurrying to the door. I opened to door to find him standing there with a stack of white sheets.

  
“Hello, Paige?” He asked, smiling a toothy grin at me. He was cute. Tall and built. I smiled back and nodded. “So you’re the new teacher that everyone is all worked up about?” He asked, stepping into the living room when I moved back to allow him to come in. “Well. I’m a little sad I haven’t had the pleasure yet.”

  
“Uhm. Nice to meet you. The fireplace is over here.” I said, pointing across the living room. “I’m not sure if the previous owners used it recently, but I did take a large bird’s nest off the top of the chimney when I first moved here. I can’t imagine it’s very clean.”

  
He looked me up and down in a suggestive way, making me feel uncomfortable. He smiled at me again and went over to the fireplace and stuck his head in it so he could look up the chimney, shining a flashlight up there.

  
“Oh, yeah. This definitely hasn’t been used in a while. I’ll get it cleaned out and ready for the winter for you, no problem. It’ll be nice and cozy in here, with a roaring fire, won’t it?” He asked, winking at me. I tried to keep the smile on my face. He was kind of creeping me out. “Maybe sometime I can come over and show you how to build a nice fire in it.”

  
“I know how to build a fire, thank you. If you’ve got everything you need, I’m just going to be in the kitchen.” I said and started towards the kitchen when the front door opened and Loki just walked right in. He nodded at me and walked over to my couch and sat down, crossing his ankle over his knee. He stared at Keith.

  
Stinky came bounding in the door, just as I went to go shut it. He ran over to the couch, tail going a mile a minute and jumped up next to Loki, licking him. Loki had a small smile on his face, and pushed the dog gently into a sitting position next to him.

  
“Hello, Stink Dog.” He said quietly to Stinky.

  
Keith looked at Loki, then at me, then back at Loki. Loki just raised a supercilious eyebrow at him. Keith turned quickly and started to lay out the white sheets to catch the dust.

  
“Loki. What can I do for you?” I asked, trying to sound annoyed, but really I was a little glad he had randomly shown up. Keith was a creeper, of that I had no doubt.

  
“I came to borrow a cup of sugar.” He said flatly.

  
“Sugar. You want to borrow a cup of sugar? Just a cup?” I asked him. He looked at me and nodded. I shrugged. I went into the kitchen to get him a cup of sugar. While I was in the pantry, Loki joined me in the kitchen. He leaned against the counter and watched me pour the sugar into a baggie for him.

  
“Thank you.” He said as I handed it to him. “That man. He is, ah, how shall I put this…”

  
“He’s a creep? I figured that out on my own. Is that why you came? To make sure I was safe?” I asked him, shocked.

  
“Creep is a good word. I saw his truck in your yard, I don’t trust him. He’s known around here for… things. I knew that you were here alone. Though Stink Dog would have protected you, I think.” He shrugged. We both looked over at Stinky, who had come in and plopped down on his big, overstuffed pillow by the back door. His tail thumped on the floor and he rolled over, exposing his belly for a rub. “Or maybe not.” He chuckled.

  
“Listen, don’t feel like you need to hang out here. I can handle things on my own.” I said, feeling slightly embarrassed that he thought I couldn’t handle myself.

  
“Isn’t that what neighbors do? Look out for one another?” He asked, crossing his long arms across his chest and smirking at me.

  
“I wouldn’t really know. I never even talked to my old neighbors. We just passed each other awkwardly in the hall. Except for that one guy, who always apologized for his loud girlfriend.” I said, laughing a little.

  
“How is your student? Kevin?” He asked suddenly.

  
“Kevin? He’s fine. I guess it was just a scratch. It looked so much worse when it happened though. I’ve never seen a scratch bleed like that.” I looked at him, leaning against the counter, completely at ease in my kitchen. “Are you sure you didn’t do anything to his arm? It looked like…no. Never mind.” I said, thinking better of telling him what I thought I had seen. He looked away, his brow furrowed slightly.

“The new field with be ready for the big rivalry game, or so Mr. Burke tells me.” He said, looking back at me.

  
“The Thanksgiving game? Oh, that will be nice, since we’re hosting. Are you going? I haven’t seen you at any of the games yet this year.” I ventured.

  
“Were you looking for me?” He smiled, slowly.

  
“No.” I said a little too quickly, because, yes, I had been. “You just tend to stand out. I figured I would have noticed if you had been there. Do you want a coffee or something?” I asked him, moving to the other counter and busying myself with making a pot.

  
“That would be nice. Yes, thank you.” He said, sitting down at the table.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So warnings… I guess language and sexual situations
> 
> Note: Loki gets his gossip from Barb.

“So he just walked in and sat on the couch? He didn’t say anything?” Nancy breathed, her fork poised in front of her mouth, the egg sliding off and softly plopping back on her plate.  
We were sitting in the small restaurant on Main Street before we both went to work. It seemed to be becoming a Monday morning ritual for us.

  
“No, he just walked right in, gave Keith a death glare and sat with Stinky on the couch, watching him. If I hadn’t said anything, he probably would have sat there in silence, just staring at Keith. Who, by the way, creeps me the fuck out. I was so glad when Loki just showed up. What’s his deal?” I asked her, drowning my pancakes in syrup.

  
“Keith? From now on, don’t hire anyone with out asking me first. I could have recommended someone to come and do your chimney. He’s sleazy. He thinks he's some kind of Casanova, but he doesn’t know what the word no means, if you catch my drift. Just stay away from him and you’ll be fine.” She waived her hand, dismissing the threat. "So, back to Loki. What did you say? I would have died! Is it hot in here?“ She pulled her little battery operated fan out of her purse.

  
“I just asked him what he wanted. You’ll never believe what he said. Sugar. He wanted to borrow a cup of sugar. Well, that’s what he said anyways. So, when I went to the kitchen to get it, he followed me and said that he saw Keith’s truck in my driveway and decided to come and protect me.” I said, taking a sip of coffee. “God, the coffee really is shit here, isn’t it?”

  
“Yeah, its got turpentine in it. He said that? That he wanted to protect you? I really would have died. Christ, did she turn on the heat? Barb!” Nancy called the waitress over. “Is the heat on in here? It’s so hot!”  
Barb looked at Nancy over her glasses. She had to be 100 if she was a day.

“Honey, that fire is inside of you, not in my heaters. You got the change happening. More coffee, Ms. Waters?” She asked me in her gravelly voice. I shook my head, smiling at Nancy. Barb shuffled off with her pot of turpentine.

  
“The change?” Nancy looked at me, shocked. “She doesn’t know what she’s talking about. Anyways. Back to me dying at the feet of Mr. Laufeyson. He said that he wanted to protect you?”

  
“Well, I was paraphrasing. He actually said that he thought Stinky, or The Stink Dog, as he refers to him, would protect me, but that’s what neighbors do, look out for each other. He’s an odd duck.” I said, shaking my head. Nancy nodded her agreement.

  
“So, he took the sugar and left? Or did you give him The Sugar?” She practically squealed, looking petrified at the thought, but also extremely excited. I gave her my best ‘I’m not amused’ teacher look.

  
“I did not sleep with him!” I hissed at her across the table, leaning in too far and getting syrup on my shirt. “Shit. Great, I don’t have time to go home and change. No, Nancy, I just gave him a baggie of sugar and made him a cup of coffee. We sat at my kitchen table and talked until Keith was done and he left. End of story. Did you know he rides his horse everywhere? I’ve never seen him drive. Have you?”

  
“Come to think of it, no. But he must, right? I mean, he can’t ride in the winter? Well, he could, but that would be crazy. Would you look at that, speak of the devil.” She said, nodding towards the window. Loki was walking down the sidewalk on the other side of the street. “God, his legs are so…. long.” She sighed.

  
I nodded as I watched him. He was wearing dark jeans and a black pea coat. He was walking quickly towards the hardware store. “Oh, good lord, look at this.” I muttered, as Miranda Peters came running out of the hair salon, and practically jumped right in front of him, giving him no choice but to stop and acknowledged her.

  
“Ugh. She’s like a dog in heat.” Barb ground out, making both of us jump. We turned to look at her, she was standing near our table, looking out the window at Miranda, who was pawing at Loki’s arm. “She’s got it bad for him, I tell you. Poor boy. He’s not the bad sort, once you get to talking to him. Look at him. He can’t stand her. Not that many of us can, anyways. Slut.” She shook her head and moved along to the next table to take their order.

  
We both giggled, and left Barb a good tip. Nancy said her goodbye and headed across the street to the store, which Loki was still standing in front of, talking to Miranda. I walked down the street to where I had parked my truck. As I was pulling open the door to climb inside, I looked over at Loki. We locked eyes and he called my name.

  
“Ms. Waters. If you have a moment, I would like a word.” He said, walking away from Miranda, who looked like she was mid sentence. She looked at me with ice in her eyes and followed him. They crossed the street and came to stand in front of the truck.

  
“Good Morning Mrs. Peters. Mr. Laufeyson.” I said pleasantly. Loki looked at Miranda out of the corner of his eye and looked exasperated. I could feel a small smile beginning at his obvious annoyance of her. “What can I do for you?”

  
“I wanted to ask you about the fence that borders our properties. I noticed the other day that it had been repaired. I wish to cover the cost, it is my fence, after all.” He said, side stepping Miranda as she tried to touch his arm.

  
“Oh. Don’t worry about it. I did it myself. There was some old posts and stuff in the barn. No cost to cover.” I said, trying not to smirk.

  
“Ms. Waters! You are so… handy. You know, I thought for sure that you’d be having Keith Sears do more work for you. He’ll work for anybody, he doesn’t care the shape your, ah, property is in. It’s not the same, doing it yourself, when you could have a man around the house to do it for you.” She said, her double meaning hanging thick in the air.

  
“It seems you would know first hand about Mr. Sears dedication to his clients, Mrs. Peters. Correct me if I’m wrong, but he used to fix your washing machine every Tuesday, that is until the banker started fixing your washing machine instead. But he comes on Wednesdays, doesn’t he?” Loki drawled. The color drained from Miranda’s face.

  
“I’ve never had a problem doing things on my own. If you’ll excuse me, I have to get to school.” I said, pulling open the door and jumping up inside. I watched Miranda practically run back into the salon. Loki stood on the sidewalk, and nodded at me, a sly smile on his lips. I grinned back at him and pulled away from the curb.

 

 

After school, I got home to a huge pile of firewood in the middle of the barn yard. I spent the afternoon huffing wood into the barn for the winter. It was starting to get dark out when I was finishing up stacking the rest of it. I had every intention of using that fireplace to its full potential this winter. I had already used it most nights. I had just shut the large barn doors when I looked out across the field in the direction of Loki’s house. I saw a green light flash up over the ridge and fade out. It almost looked like the Northern Lights. I tilted my head in confusion and stared, waiting to see if another would come. Nothing else happened. Shaking my head, wondering what the hell he was doing over there, I went into the house.

  
I took off my barn coat and boots and went into the living room, stoking up the fire. I stood in front of it for a bit, warming myself and pondering my neighbor. He was really growing on me, but there was still something about him. Something that I didn’t trust.

  
I wandered into the kitchen and fed Stinky. I made myself a sandwich and leaned against to counter and ate it, watching Stinky eat his food. I contemplated grading the papers that I had brought home, but I really just wanted a shower and to go to bed. I was sure the kids would gladly wait until after Thanksgiving to get the grade on their reports. I locked up downstairs and turned out the lights, making sure the fire was grated. Stinky ran ahead of me up the stairs and jumped on my bed. I gave him a look as he settled down near my pillow and he scooted to the end of the bed where he was allowed, his tail thumping on the bed in apology.

  
I stripped off my sweater and jeans, and padded into the bathroom, turning on the shower. I went back into the bedroom to grab a towel from the basket of clean laundry, when I looked out the window. I saw a wave of green light coming from the direction of Loki’s house.

  
“What the hell is he doing over there?” I asked Stinky. The dog whined. I looked out the window and saw it again. “Is he doing something illegal? Some kind of experiment with dangerous chemicals? What could be causing that light?” I pondered out loud.

  
Think about it, I turned and went back into the bathroom, shutting off the shower. I pulled back on my discarded clothes and hurried down the stairs. I grabbed the flashlight hanging by the cellar stairs and threw on my coat and boots again. Stinky had followed me to the kitchen and was shifting his weight from foot to foot like he was nervous. He gave a little whine.

  
“Oh, come on, you big baby. I want to see what’s going on over there. Either come with me or quit your whining.” I said as I went out the back door. Stinky followed closely behind me. “Mhmm. That’s what I thought.” I murmured as I set out across the backyard.

  
I clambered over the fence and Stinky squeezed under the bottom rung. We headed quickly across the field. It was further to the hill than I had thought, I almost lost my nerve and turned back. As I was starting up the hill, there was another green streak that lit the sky. I stood and watched it, closer now and really able to see it. It looked like a line of green fire. Stinky whined again. Giving him a look, I continued up the hill. Reaching the top, out of breath, I stopped and looked down the other side of the ridge. Down in the valley was Loki’s home. It was a huge, sprawling, stone farmhouse, and a massive barn. The large barn doors were open and the lights were on, spilling into the barnyard. I could hear banging and saw another flash of light.

  
I quickly went down the hill, and approached the barn carefully. I didn’t want to get hit with whatever that fire-light thing was. As I came up to the door, I kept to the shadows and peeked inside. Loki stood in the middle of a huge room. There was a platform that had two massive conductor coils on either side. He was fiddling with something on one of them. Tools and bits and pieces of metal and other material was thrown about without care. The place looked like a bomb had gone off. Perhaps one had.

  
As I stood and watched him, he seemed satisfied with whatever he had done and he stepped back from the machine. He stood there with his arms crossed across his chest, looking at the platform, and he was biting his thumb nail, almost nervously, and he seemed to be thinking about something. He moved over to a large control panel and pushed a few buttons. There was a loud bang, almost like a car back firing and a green light began forming in the center of the two coils.

  
Loki put his hands on the control panel, leaning forward, watching the green light intently. It slowly got larger. All of a sudden, the light expanded upwards rapidly, then came down, almost exploding over the work area. I dove to the side of the door on the ground as it flew out the door, similar to a backdraft. It dissipated as it spread out over the ground.  
I struggled to my feet, hurrying into the barn. Loki was lying on the ground, a string of what I assumed were expletives coming from his mouth. It didn’t sound like any language I had ever heard. But he sounded pissed.

  
“What the fuck was that? Christ, Loki! Are you alright?” I asked him. He twisted on the ground, pinning me to the spot with his glare.

  
“Paige. What are you doing here?” He ground out, quickly rising to his feet, obviously not injured at all from his accident. He stalked over to me, his eyes burning into mine.

  
“I saw the lights and I wanted to see what was making it.” I said, shrugging, trying to not seem like I was ready to pee my pants. Because I was. He was an imposing figure normally, but when he was angry, he was downright menacing. He was bearing down on me, causing me to back up into one of the work benches.

  
I looked behind me as my lower back hit the bench and realized I had nowhere to go. He placed his hands on the bench on either side of me, and I had to bend backwards to get away from his crowding frame. He leaned even closer, his long hair hanging forward.

  
“How long have you been watching?” He asked, his voice like silk, yet not hiding his anger. I just stared at him, unable to form a word. “Hmmm? Do you realize that you could have been killed if that light had hit you full on? You are too weak to withstand that kind of energy. No, you wouldn’t realize that, would you?” He asked, almost to himself. He reached up and lightly ran his long finger down my cheek. “You are so fragile, I forget that sometimes.”

  
“What are you talking about? It hit you and you were fine. I am not w-w-weak!” I stammered, realizing I sounded like a petulant child, and not understanding why I felt so offended that he should think I was weak. I pushed at his chest. He didn’t budge.

  
“Paige, you shouldn’t have come here. Go home. Take the Stink Dog with you. Do not mention what you have seen here to anyone, do you understand me?” He asked quietly. His hand had wound in my hair, and he pulled my head back a little, gently, but firmly, so I had to look him in the eye. He didn’t look as angry as he had. He looked, almost, worried. Had he really thought that I could have been killed?

  
“And if I did tell? What would you do, Loki?” I whispered, my eyes flicking to his lips which had thinned in a disapproving line. I could tell he wasn’t used to being disobeyed. I unconsciously licked my own lips as I pushed him further. “Obviously whatever you are experimenting with is very dangerous. Maybe even illegal. What if you hurt yourself? And no one came to check on you? What if whatever this thing is killed you?”

  
“Darling, are you concerned for my safety?” He chuckled softly. His eyes ran over my face, looking as if he wished to believe I really cared. He still had his hand twined in my hair and he lowered his head a little, and feathered a kiss against my forehead. My breath hitched in my throat, my fingers gripping the soft fabric of his dark green t-shirt. His lips brushed against mine.

  
He pulled me closer to him, hugging me to his chest, his long legs on either side of mine. He held me tightly for what seemed like forever. I laid my head against his chest and breathed in his scent. His face was buried in my hair, his arms wrapped tightly around my back. Eventually, he let go of his hold on me and stepped back. I looked up into his face, trying to read his expression. It was hard. He looked broken. Lost. It broke my heart. My hand came forward on its own, reaching out to him. He stepped back further. I pulled my hand back and clutched at my jacket, not knowing what to do.

  
“Paige…” He said, his face softening a little at the hurt look on mine. I turned on my heel and walked out of the barn. I heard him swear. "Paige, come back here.“ He called. I ignored him. I stomped across the yard as fast as I could without actually breaking into a run.

  
I tripped a little on a hole when I reached the field. I had dropped my flashlight in the barn, but I didn’t really care at the moment. I was hurt and felt rejected. I was pissed at him for playing games.

  
“Let him blow himself up, see if I care.” I muttered to myself. I was practically running across the field back to my house. I was so mad, I could literally spit nails at this point. _Isn’t he a little old to be playing games_? I turned around at a noise that was coming from behind me. Loki. On his fucking horse.

"You have got to be kidding me right now!” I shouted at him, doubting that he heard me over the racket the hose was making. I turned and continued up the hill, intent on ignoring him when he came upon me. He reached down, his long arm wrapping under my arm and around my back. He lifted me easily, the sheer strength he possessed was not lost on me. He pulled me up and into the saddle with him, and I was facing him, straddling his lap. I looked up into his face, shocked. He smirked back at me. He pulled me closer, so the my face was against his chest, his arm wrapped tightly across my back, and he tore down the hill to my house. With every stride of the horse, our bodies were jostled together. When we reached the fence, he guided the horse into a jump that cleared the newly mended fence and it came to a halt at my back step.

  
He wrapped his other arm around me and hugged me tighter. I tried to push him away, wanting to get off the damn horse, and his lap. I wanted to stay mad at him, but if I’m honest, it was turning me on. As if he could read my mind, he pulled me down into his hips, and I could feel his evident desire. He kissed my forehead, his lips trailing down from my temple, my cheek, along my jawline. I turned my face and captured his lips with mine, my hands gripping his shoulders. He groaned and pulled me closer still. An alarm went of in my head, screaming at me that this was not a good idea. I pulled back enough to see his face.

“Loki, let me down, please.” I managed in a shaky voice. He sighed and loosened his hold on me. I pushed off him and slid off the side of the horse and scrambled up the stairs. I had reached the door when he spoke.

“Paige. Wait, you don’t understand….” I turned to look at him, and he had a look of regret on his face. I shook my head, feeling a tear escape. I let myself in the house, shutting the door behind me and locking it. I quickly went upstairs and looked out my bedroom window. Loki was riding slowly back cross the field, his shoulders seemed to be sagged under a large weight. He looked dejected. I shut the shade and went to take my shower.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language/ drinking 
> 
> Note: Since this was originally posted on my Tumblr I felt the need to include some of the tags cuz they made me laugh : :::he is crazy * but hes not lying * my school colors were purple and gold * and we sucked at football * go bulldogs * I'm pretty sure they still suck::::

I had just finished boxing up the last of the pies the students in my Home Ec class had made that day. I had them all make a pie for Thanksgiving, and instead of having them try to carry a pie filled with hot lava to their next class or on the bus, the pies had cooled while I finished some grading and I boxed them up and labeled them. Almost everyone was going to the football game the next day, so they were going to collect the pies then or some of them were having their parents grab them tonight .

I pulled the cart the janitor had given me over to the counter and stacked the pies alphabetically, so it would be easier to find their pies. I pulled on my coat and grabbed my bags and pushed the cart out into the hall and shut the lights off. I was going to put the pies by the front door, which would be open tomorrow morning, so the kids could pick theirs up.

Just as I pushed the cart into the lobby, the monthly PTA meeting was letting out. Some of the parents smiled and said hello. A few came over and took their kids pies. Once the group of them cleared out, I was greeted by a whiney voice behind me.

“Got yourself a little snack, Ms. Waters?” Miranda Peters snickered. I turned around to find her standing there, smiling sweetly at me. I sighed. It had been a long day, and I didn’t want to deal with this bitch.

“Nope, just the pies the kids made, Mrs. Peters. Would you like to bring home your daughter’s pie, or let her get it tomorrow?” I asked her, not hiding my irritation.

“Oh, Andrea isn’t going to be taking her pie. She’s on a diet, wouldn’t want her to get… Pudgy.” She sneered, her eyes flicking to my hips.

“What's your problem? Did I do something to piss you off?” I asked her, my temper starting to come out. I didn’t care if she was head of the PTA. This was getting ridiculous. I had done nothing to this woman, yet she constantly had to say something nasty to me.

“You know he doesn’t really want you, right? Why would he want to be with someone like you? Look at him.” She whispered. “And look at you.”

“Listen, you-“ I was cut off by another woman who came up to us.

“Miranda, why don’t you go fuck off?” The woman asked her in a pleasant voice. “Stop being such an insufferable bitch, and remember that no one likes you. You leave that poor Mr. Laufeyson alone. He has much better taste than to go for a slut like you.” She said to her, and she looked at me, giving me a once over. “Much better taste, indeed. Go on. Go crawl back in your hole. And for God’s sake, let your daughter have a piece of pie tomorrow. Poor thing is starting to look like you.” She stood and smiled at Miranda, who looked like she was going to scream, but she turned and stomped away. The woman with the sharp tongue turned to me, I felt like I wanted to kiss her.

“Hello Ms. Waters. I’m Patty. Kevin Nelson’s mom.” She shook my hand. “Miranda is a sour grape, don’t pay her any mind. She’s always been a nasty bitch, and she can’t stand the fact the mysterious Mr. Laufeyson pays attention to you. She’s been trying to nab him since he moved to the area.” She laughed.

“Well, it is lovely to meet you, Mrs. Nelson. Here, let me get you Kevin’s pie. You know, he’s really good at baking. I know he’s got that football scholarship, but it might be something he can do later in life, if he was interested.” I handed her the pie. She smiled at the praise.

“You know, you are the first teacher that’s ever encouraged him in anything other than football. He said that to me a few weeks ago. He really likes your classes. We’ll see you at the game tomorrow?” She asked. I nodded and she smiled and waved goodbye.

~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, I got up early and got the small turkey I had bought in the oven. I wasn’t having anybody over, but I had decided to make Thanksgiving dinner anyways. I missed cooking it, and figured I could make soup and some other dishes with the left over turkey and freeze it. Nancy had invited me to go with them to Chuck’s sister’s place, but that was over an hour away. Plus, it would be weird. Barb had invited me to her lonely hearts club dinner at the diner, but I kindly declined. It almost sounded like a singles mixer, and I was not in the mood for that.

Once the turkey was all set and in the oven, I got ready for the game. The excitement of the everyone in town had rubbed off on me, and I was looking forward to the game. The rivalry between the two neighboring towns had gone on for years. Our school hadn’t won a Thanksgiving day game in over 30 years. I was hoping today would be the end of that streak.

I pulled on the royal purple pea coat I had scoured the internet looking for. The school colors were purple and gold, so I wrapped a gold scarf around my neck. I grabbed a purple and gold plaid throw blanket I had found and headed out to the game.

The parking lot at the school was packed, so I parked on Main Street and just walked up the street to the school. A lot of kids and their families were doing the same thing. I followed the crowd to the new field and found a seat in the front row near one of the goal posts.

I sat there, with my blanket over my knees. Kids and parents said hello as they filed past me up the stairs. The players were warming up on the field, the band was practicing the half time songs. The PTA moms were selling popcorn and drinks from a table at the end of the stands.

“Is this seat taken?” I looked up to find Loki standing next to me, looking a little sheepish. I couldn’t ignore the way my heart seemed to speed up, or how even though the last time we saw each other hadn’t ended great, I was happy to see him. I didn’t say anything, but I smiled at him and scooted over so he could sit down. He grinned back, stepping into the row and sitting next to me, his long leg touching mine.  
He looked around, and seemed to be very interested in the crowd. I took advantage and looked at him. He was wearing the black coat again, and it looked like a dark gray wool sweater under it. He had on black jeans and his leather boots. His hair looked soft and was a little wavy. He looked amazing, as always. He turned to find me watching him. He smiled, almost nervously and let out a small laugh.

“I was hoping you would be here.” He said quietly. “I wanted to speak you, after the other night, I feel that I have to explain something to you.” I shook my head and smiled sadly at him.

“Not here, ok? Let’s just enjoy the game.” He nodded his agreement and turned to watch as the festivities were beginning.

Since this was the first game being played on the new field, there was a dedication and recognition of all who had worked on it. The mayor was there and everything.

“Frigga's Memorial Field. Who’s Frigga?” I turned and looked at Loki. He smiled a little.

“My mother. You would have liked her, I think. I know she would have liked you. She was incredible. I miss her.” He said. I wanted to throw my arms around him at the look in his eyes as he talked about his mother. I was going to ask him more about her, but the game was beginning. I turned away from him to watch.

The first half of the game was bad. Kevin, the quarterback was doing his best, but the rest of the team was just not in the game. They were getting slaughtered. Half time ended at 28-0. The kids slowly made their way to the locker room.

“I take it that this is not going well?” Loki asked, looking at the subdued crowd.

“Not at all. But I heard that we haven’t won against this team in something like 30 years. Poor kids.” I said, shaking my head.

The second half started and it didn’t get any better. They tried, and did end up scoring one touch down, but that was it. The losing streak remained. The end score was 56-7.

As the crowd moved back to the parking lot, I walked next to Loki towards my truck. He didn’t seem in any rush, just strolling along.

“Are you going somewhere for dinner today?” I asked him. He looked at me, and I couldn’t read the look on his face. Hope? We had reached my truck and were standing near the drivers door.

“Nothing. The woman at the diner asked me to go there, but I declined. I do not have any family,” He paused. “Here. I do not have any family here. Where I come from, we don’t celebrate this holiday, anyways.”

“Oh. Well, if you wanted to, I was going to cook dinner for myself. If you wanted to try. Celebrating it, that is. The holiday. Thanksgiving. I was going to cook. If you were hungry…“ I made myself stop, feeling like I was rambling.

“I’d be honored to be your guest. Thank you.” He said, his face lighting up.

I told him to come for two and got in my truck. I drove home, nervous. _He was coming to my house and I was going to cook him Thanksgiving dinner? What the hell was I thinking? This was not a good idea._

When I got home, I stood in my kitchen, silently cursing myself. Why was I so nervous about this. I was the one that stopped things the other night. I was internally arguing with myself. I knew damn well that I still wanted him, even if reason had won out on the back of his horse. It didn’t mean that I would be so smart the next time. _The next time?_

As I was mentally kicking myself for inviting him, I prepared all of the food. Once I was done and everything was either ready or in the over, I ran upstairs to change. I didn’t know what to wear. I stood in front of my closet, at a loss.

“Oh my god. Get your shit together, Paige! This is not like you, he is just a man, and there is no reason for you to be acting this way.” I said out loud to myself. I gave a mental shake and took a deep breath. I reached in the closet and pulled out a comfy, but pretty rose colored sweater and a pair of dark blue jeans. Its what I would wear if I was going to a friends house for dinner. I put on some pink and yellow polka dot socks and went downstairs.

Everything was ready and on the table. Stinky was laying on his bed near the fireplace when there was a tap at the front door. He gave a bark and ran to the door, his tail wagging. I smiled at him and went to open the door.

Loki was standing there, his horse in my yard. He was holding an odd looking green bottle. He handed me the bottle and smiled as I stood back and allowed him to come in.

“Happy Thanksgiving!” I said to him, smiling warmly. “What is this?” I asked curiously. He leaned down to pet Stinky and looked up at me.

“You as well. Its a sort of wine, from where I come from. I thought you might like it. Hello Stink Dog. Do you miss me at all, you rotten animal?” He asked the dog. Stinky whined and licked his hands.

“I don’t care if he does miss you. He’s not going anywhere.” I said, laughing. Loki rolled his eyes. “Come on in the kitchen, dinner is ready.”

I grabbed two wine glasses and poured us each a glass and we sat down to dinner. I was a little surprised by how much he ate. He complimented all of the food.

“Do you cook a lot?” I asked him, wondering what he made for himself. He looked at me over his glass, his eyes twinkling as he took a sip of the wine.

“Try the wine, tell me what you think. I don’t cook. I never learned. I have a man that comes once a week and will prepare meals that can be heated.” He said.

“Really, you don’t cook anything?” I took a sip of the wine. I suddenly felt warm all over, and very calm. All of my nervousness was gone. It was not sweet, but not dry, and it had almost a spiciness to it. “Oh, this is lovely. What did you say it was called again?”

“I didn’t. Tell me about your family.” He said, not asked. It was almost like a command.

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” I said sarcastically. I told him about my parents and how I had been a change of life miracle baby, so I had no siblings. My parents, being older when the had me, had both passed away just after I graduated high school. I didn’t have any other close family.

“And you? Tell me about your family.” I said, going to take a sip of my wine, and realizing the glass was empty. Loki filled it for me.

“My family, is, well, complicated. I was adopted at a young age and raised by my mother and father. They have a son, who I was raised with as my brother. My mother is no longer living, and I do not speak with my father. My brother and I have a, shall we say, strained relationship.” He said, twirling his glass between his long fingers.

We had finished dinner, and went to sit in the living room. I brought the bottle of wine.

“I really like this stuff, can you get it here?” I asked as he filled my glass again. He chuckled.

“No, I brought a few bottles with me, this was my last. Perhaps soon I will be able to get some more.” He stared into the fire, as if thinking deeply about solving a problem in his head. I looked at him, really feeling the effect of the wine. Somewhere in my intoxicated mind, I thought came to me.

“Loki? If I ask you something, will you be honest with me?” I asked, putting my hand on his arm and leaning forward a little. He looked at my hand and placed his own on top of it.

“Anything, Paige.” He said seriously.

“What are you building?” I whispered.

“Anything but that.” He said, a crooked smile coming to his lips. I groaned and sat back on the couch. I sat there pouting. Then I had another thought.

“Ok, fine. What did you do to Kevin’s arm that day? I saw your finger glow. He did, too. But he wont admit it. Come on. Spill it.” I said, downing the rest of my wine. I went to go fill my glass again, but the bottle was empty. Probably a good thing because I was way too drunk.

He looked at me for a moment, then sat back in the couch and sighed.

“Paige, against my better judgement, and because you are very intoxicated, I’m going to tell you something. You aren’t going to believe me, and you probably won’t remember any of this conversation tomorrow, which is the only reason I’m telling you.” He looked at me, his face serious.

I laughed and covered my mouth.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh. You’re just very cute when you’re all earnest. Ok, tell me your story that I wont remember. What is that wine called? I want to see if I can find some online.” I pulled out my phone and pulled up my Amazon app. He took my phone away from me and chuckled.

“I promise you, it is not of this world. That’s the thing. Neither am I. I am from another realm. I’ve been exiled to Midgard, or Earth, as you call it, by my brother in punishment for something I did, but now regret. I am a prince of the realm that I hail from, a place called Asgard. I am a god.” He stopped talking and looked at my face to gauge my reaction.

I blinked several times, trying to process what he just said.

“Did you… just say… you are a god?” I sputtered. “Oh my god! No, not you! You’re insane! Of course he’s insane!” I cried, jumping up from the couch and stumbling a little. Loki shot up and caught me, holding me to him. I looked up into his handsome face. “Of course you’re insane. No guy I'm in love with could ever be normal, right? I just don’t have that kind of luck. Fuck. Ok. I can’t even deal with this. So you’re a god, right?” I pulled out of his arms and began pacing.

“Prove it. Do something. Do whatever the fuck it is that gods do.” I demanded, placing my hands on my hips, staring at him. He smirked and waved his hand in a small circle. A green ball of light appeared and floated above his hand.

“Parlor trick.” I declared, though I was impressed. How did he do that? He smiled at me and waved his hand again and nothing happened. He just stood there, smiling.

“You didn’t do anything! Why are you smiling?” I asked him.

“I didn’t? I think I did.” Came a voice from behind me. I felt my eyes go wide and I whipped around. He was standing behind me. But he was wearing odd clothes and a golden helmet with long horns. I turned my head and looked at the him that was still behind me. He grinned.

“How are you doing that?” I asked, getting freaked out.

“You told me to do something. This is something that I do.” The other Loki nodded. He walked over and sat on the couch. I looked from one to the other. They smiled at me. At that moment, another Loki came in from the kitchen, eating one of the turkey legs. He, too, was wearing the strange clothes.

“Jesus, make them go away.” I said, waving my hand at the horned Lokis. The real Loki waved his hand and they disappeared. “Fuck. So you can do magic. That doesn’t mean you’re an alien from another planet. Loki, this is insane. Was that what you did to Kevin’s arm? Magic?”

“It was. A healing spell. Pretty basic, really. Saved his life though. He wouldn’t have made it to the hospital. You don’t believe me?” He said, moving closer to me. I backed away. I began pacing again.

“So what is that thing you are building?” I demanded, walking over to the side table and grabbing a bottle. I don’t even know what it was. I pulled the top off and took a swig.

“Paige, darling, that may not be the best-” He started trying to take the bottle from me.

“Don’t you dare! You sit the fuck down and let me get this shit straight. What the hell are you building?” I barked at him as he sat down quickly on the couch. I took another swig from the bottle. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked at me, exasperated.

“This is not how I thought this night would go. I’m trying to build a portal, so I can return to Asgard. I want to convince my brother that I understand my mistakes and wish to make amends. He has banished me here, with no contact.” He said, leaning back on the couch and looking at the ceiling.

“A portal. A fucking portal to another world. Wow.” I took another drink. My head was pounding. I couldn’t think straight. The room was spinning. I was falling.

Loki jumped up and caught me before I actually hit the ground. He pulled me up and held me against himself as he pried the bottle out of my hand. I leaned on him, starting to fall asleep, or pass out.

“I think you’ve had enough for tonight, don’t you? Darling, I’m sorry this has upset you, but I thought you deserved the truth, even if you won’t remember it tomorrow.” He said softly, carrying me to the stairs and bringing me to my bedroom. He gently put me down on the bed and laid next to me, holding me to him.

“Loki?” I mumbled against his chest.

“Yes, Paige?” He asked.

“Did I say I was in love with you? I didn’t say that, did I? Because if you’re crazy, I don’t want you thinking I love you.” I whispered. “Are you crazy?”

He chuckled and pulled me closer, shushing me.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language, dirty bits (sexual situations) and the mother of all hangovers
> 
> Notes: More tags from the original Tumblr post: #the turkey leg brought it all back#guess who joined the party?

I woke to the feeling of someone pounding Bohemian Rhapsody on an anvil, inside my skull. My temples were throbbing and my mouth felt like I had stuffed it with dryer lint. I rolled over and groaned.

“Oh God. What happened?” I whimpered into my pillow. My stomach felt sour and my whole body was sore. “Stinky, what happened last night?”

I heard the dog whine from the end of my bed and managed to lift my head enough to look down at him. He thumped his tail, jumped off the bed and ran down stairs.

“Of course. You care nothing for The Hangover of the Century. You want your breakfast.” I sighed. “I need a shower first, greedy mutt.”

I managed to roll off the bed and stumbled to the bathroom. I thought about laying down on the floor for a bit, or perhaps sticking my head in the toilet, it seemed like a good idea, but I got myself into the shower. I did sit on the shower floor for a while, though.

As I sat there, I was trying to remember what had happened the day before. I remembered the football game. I had sat with Loki. He had walked me to my truck.

“Oh, God. I asked him to dinner!” I groaned. “Did he not come and I got drunk?” I pondered. I thought harder, racking my brain. I put my head in my hands, willing myself to remember.

“No, he came. And he brought wine. Weird wine. I drank most of the bottle. Oh…. What did you do, Paige?” I panicked, thinking of all the things I could have done while drunk enough to black out, apparently.  
I struggled into a standing position and attempted to wash my hair. When I opened my shampoo bottle, the flowery scent that I normally loved made my stomach flip. I closed it and gave up on the shower. I turned it off and got out slowly.

I pulled on a pair of yoga pants, a hoodie and some warm socks. I put on a pair of knock off Uggs, because my feet were freezing. I wrestled my wet hair into a clip. I looked at myself I the mirror and just shook my head. There was no help for me today. I went in search of water. Or coffee.

I went through the living room, looking around. There was a bottle of whisky on the floor, half empty. Did Loki drink it? I hated the stuff, but I liked to keep a well stocked bar, so I always had it on hand. I was walking into the kitchen when I saw a turkey leg on the floor, with a bite taken out of it. Odd.

The kitchen was a mess. It looked like I had never cleaned after we ate dinner. I pulled a glass out of the dishwasher and filled it at the tap. I drank it slowly, not wanting to upset my stomach, even though I wanted to chug it. I drank two more glasses after that was finished.

After drinking the water, I felt a little better. I began picking up the food and throwing it away. I was pissed that I forgot to put it in the fridge. I had been looking forward to turkey soup. I went back to retrieve the turkey leg on the floor. When I reached down to grab it, I had a weird thought, or a vision. Loki, wearing a strange helmet, eating the turkey leg.

I stood up and tried to mentally grasp onto the memory. Had it been a dream? It didn’t feel like it. But why would he have been wearing a costume? I closed my eyes and thought. I gasped as the memories from the previous night came literally flooding back into my memory.

I heard Loki in my mind, saying things about being from another world, and that I wouldn’t remember any of this in the morning. I remembered drinking the whisky, and almost falling and Loki prying the bottle from my hand. I remembered him carrying me to bed and holding me. I remembered telling him I loved him. Or that I was in love with him. I groaned and leaned against the counter.

I stood there staring into space for a bit. I had declared love to a madman. He thought he was an alien. He thought he was a god. He thought he could do magic.

“Well, actually, he could do magic. Or whatever the fuck that was. Oh! That BASTARD!” I yelled, as suddenly the last piece of the puzzle fell back into my brain.

I had been just on the verge of sleep, when Loki had placed his hand on my forehead. He had whispered gently that he was sorry, but he had to do this. His hand had felt hot, and there had been a glow, then I hadn’t remembered anything from that night. He wasn’t in my bed anymore and I fell asleep.

“Oh, you fucking asshole! If you think for one second…” I was fuming as I stomped out the back door and over to the fence. I crossed the field, oblivious to the snow that had started to fall sometime during the night. I clambered up the hill and stood looking down at his sprawling farmhouse. I wondered if he was in the barn again.

I started down the hill and slipped on the icy grass and fell down the rest of the way. When I rolled to a stop at the bottom, I was practically breathing fire. My head was killing me, and I was wondering if that was because of the alcohol or because of whatever the fuck he had done to my mind. I went to regular door on the side of the barn. I opened the door and stormed in. Loki was there, doing something behind his control panel. He looked up, shock written all over his face.

“Paige! Darling, what are you-” He started forward, his hand outstretched.

“Don’t you fucking Paige darling me, you fucking asshole! What the hell did you do to my head?” I shrieked at him. “Why the hell did you try to wipe my memory? What if you had fucked up? Did you think of that, you fucking moron?! Oh my god, my fucking head hurts! I think you broke my mind, you asshole!”

He stood, staring at me, dumbfounded. I was having a complete conniption in the middle of his workshop. He had obviously thought that he had been able to make me forget what he had told me the night before. He came towards me, and I backed away, grabbing the nearest object that I could hit him with, which was a metal rod of some sort.

“Don’t you touch me. Tell me the truth. What did you do to me? Who, or what are you?” I hissed at him, waiving the rod. His shoulder sunk. He sighed.

“Paige, I everything I told you last night was the truth. I am Loki, prince of Asgard. I am a god. I was banished here by my brother, for things that I had done. Horrible things. I wish to make amends and prove to him that I am changed. I am trying to build a portal back to Asgard. I did attempt a memory charm on you last night, but obviously you have a very strong mind, because you remembered what I told you. It isn’t dangerous. You will have no lasting effects.” He told me, as he moved closer.

I stared at him, unable to believe what he was saying to me. He reached out and took the rod from my hand. He gently grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him.

“Loki, don’t.” I said, trying to pull my hand away. He wrapped his other arm around my back and fit me against his body. He looked down into my face and touched my cheek.

“I believe your headache is cause by mixing the Asgardian wine and the whisky last night. I tried to tell you not to. I can make the pain stop, if you trust me.” He said softly, his hand still caressing my cheek. I looked into his eyes, trying to read him. I saw nothing bad there. He was being honest with me. I knew it.

“Would you think I was insane if I said I trust you with my life?” I asked him, leaning into his hand. He let out a shaky laugh, his eyes melting into mine. I felt his hand heat up, and the throbbing in my head felt as if it was being drained out. From the top of my head, it slowly stopped hurting, moving down, until it reached my toes. I took a deep breath, feeling so much better.

“Do you feel better?” He asked me, his eyes searching mine. I nodded.

“Thank you. I haven’t had a hang over like that in a long time. I don’t want to believe you. Nothing in my entire being wants to believe you. Its insane. There is no other known life in the universe. But, then again, for us to think that we are the only ones is pretty arrogant, I’ve always thought anyways. I just don’t see how its possible. But, against my better judgment, I feel like I should believe you, even if I don’t. Does that make sense?”

His smile was blinding. He looked elated that I said I would believe he was telling me the truth. He pulled me up and spun me around, laughing.

“Loki! Stop it! Put me down, right now!” I cried.

“Oh, my darling Paige. I am never putting you down. You are the first person, ever, to say that you would trust me with your life. To say that you believe me, against your better judgment. You don’t realize what this means to me. Do you still feel the same as you did last night?” He spoke quickly, excitedly.

“What? That I think your a lunatic? Yes.” I said, laughing at his glee. He rolled his eyes and kissed me.

His lips were cool and his hands reached down, grabbing my legs and throwing them around his waist. He kissed me harder, his tongue gliding along my bottom lip and causing me to shiver. He walked, carrying me, to the door and out into the swirling storm. He crossed the yard quickly and went into the house.

He shut the door behind him and pushed me up against the door. He was kissing my neck and his hands were digging into my hips, pulling me even closer to him. I tightened my legs around his waist, making him moan into my mouth. He lightly bit my bottom lip and pushed himself against my core.

I pulled at his sweater, yanking it over his head and throwing it on the floor. His smooth skin was pale like the fresh snow outside. I ran my fingers over the muscles in his shoulder and gripped his biceps as he turned and went up the stairs. I kissed his throat, and nipped his collar bone. I ran my tongue along the bottom of his jaw and he let out a low growl, his fingers flexing on my ass.

He entered his bedroom and crossed to the bed. He placed me on the edge and made quick work of my sweatshirt and gently pushed me back onto the bed. He pulled off my boots and peeled my yoga pants off. He stood over me, drinking me in.

The look in his eye was predatory as he unbuttoned his jeans and took them off. He crawled over me on the bed, covering me with his body. He leaned down, his long hair tickling my cheek as his kissed my forehead, my eyelids, my cheek.

“Paige, do you know how long I’ve wanted this? How I’ve dreamed about sinking into you, feeling those luscious thighs wrapped around me? Feeling you tremble around me as you come, and being able to fill you completely?” He whispered in my ear.

“Loki…” I whimpered, pulling him closer to me. He reached between us, his long fingers quickly finding my wet heat. My head fell back as he sunk his finger in and began stroking me. I moaned as he used his thumb to circle my already sensitive and swollen bud. I arched off the bed when his lips came down and encircled one of my nipples.

I could already feel my orgasm building and I couldn’t take it anymore. I wanted to feel him, inside of me.

“Loki, I need you!!” I cried, my hands wrapped in his soft hair. He raised his head and looked at me, a question in his eyes. I nodded.

He pulled his hand away and I groaned at the loss of contact, but I felt him at my entrance, slowly going in. He achingly pushed himself deeper until he was fully inside of me. He leaned down to me and softly kissed my bottom lip, licking it.

“Darling, are you aright?” He asked, his face straining with the effort to keep control. His concern touched me and to my horror, I felt a tear slip from the corner of my eye. His face fell.

“Am I hurting you?”

“No! Oh my god, no! I just… It’s only that you were concerned about me, that I was alright. It hit a nerve I guess. I’m fine. No, I’m perfect.” I said, reaching up and tucking his long hair behind his ear.

“You are perfect.” He whispered. He began to move slowly, the friction bringing me right back to the brink again. My hands wound around him and settled at his lower back, pulling him to me tightly. He kissing behind my ear and whispering words in a language that I didn’t understand but were the most beautiful thing I had ever heard.

I felt myself beginning to contract around him and tightened my legs around his waist. He reached between us and his thumb circled my clit and I exploded. I cried out his name, gripping his shoulders. He began pumping furiously, searching for his own release. I felt like I was floating and he was the only thing keeping me grounded. His thrusts became more erratic and he stiffened, his face almost euphoric as he came. He collapsed to the side, dragging me with him. He sighed and pulled me closer.

I was spent. I couldn’t move a muscle if you told me to. I snuggled deeper into Loki’s arms and closed my eyes.

“That was even more amazing than I had imagined. It’s as if you were made for me.” He whispered into my hair, his hands trailing along my back.

I slept better than I had ever slept in my life that night. I felt so safe and comfortable in his arms, like it was where I was always meant to be. When morning came, I was a little sad when I woke, because I would have to leave my new found peace.

I had turned in the night, so that my back was snuggled up to Loki’s front. His long arm was thrown around my middle, clutching me possessively. I smiled to myself as I moved a little and the arm tightened.

“Oh no you don’t. You are never leaving this bed, my dear.” He chuckled into my neck as he kissed my spine. I shivered. He reached around and cupped my breast with his other hand and pushed his growing desire into my back.

Just then, the door burst open and a very large, blonde man carrying a massive hammer entered the room. I shrieked and pulled the covers up, shielding myself. Loki looked up calmly and smiled.

“Brother, how nice of you to visit.” 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angsty. Angsty angst angst. I’m sorry. Dirty bits and more angst. Language.

I looked at Loki in disbelief. Then back at the man he had just called his brother. The man took another step into the room and I let out a little shriek, pushing back into Loki trying to get further away from him.

“Brother! A Midgardian woman?” Said the man, giving Loki a sly smile and chuckling. “I’m impressed!”

“Do you not know how to knock? What the fuck did you just call me?” I yelled at him, feeling slightly hysterical. The man had a huge hammer in his hand and he was wearing fucking battle armor. “Are you wearing a cape? No, never mind. Get out!!”

He looked at me, shocked. Loki was shaking with mirth from beside me in the bed. He still had his arm wrapped around my stomach. He waved to his brother, signaling him to leave the room. His brother raised an eyebrow at him, but he turned and left the room. I rounded on Loki.

“What the hell is going on? I thought you said that you don’t speak to him? And what was with the weird clothes? And the fucking hammer? Is he going to kill us?” I fired at him. He chuckled again and pulled me closer to him, smoothing back my hair.

“Darling, its fine. He won’t harm you. I’m not sure why he’s here, but there must be a good reason. At least, he thinks its a good reason. As for the clothes, that’s how we dress in Asgard. Do you remember how my mirages were dressed last night? That is pretty much what I would wear at home, well, the helmet isn’t for everyday wear, but you know what I mean. I must say, Midgardian clothes are much more comfortable.”

“What does that mean? Midgardian? Is that an insult?” I asked him, pulling away and sitting up, taking the sheet with me and wrapping it under my arms. He laughed.

“No, its what we call your planet, darling. He said he was impressed because he has a woman from Midgard, and I may voiced my opinion of her at some point.” He said evasively.

“Has a woman from Midgard? Like as a pet? What that hell does that even mean? You didn’t like her because she wasn’t one of you?“ He sighed and sat up, swinging his long legs off the side of the bed and walking around the side to grab his pants. I couldn’t help but admire his lithe body.

"He loves a woman from Midgard.” He said, pulling on his jean, then sitting on the edge of the bed. “I may have not been very nice about it. I didn’t understand at the time. I do now.” He turned and cupped my face in his hand, his thumb grazing my temple.

I looked into his eyes and felt pure joy leap up in my heart. He felt the same about me as I did about him. I could see it, it was written on his face.

“Loki, I-” He cut me off, his finger on my lips.

“I need to go down and speak to Thor. Come down when you’re ready.” He said, leaning forward and kissing me on the forehead. He stood from the bed and grabbed a zippered sweatshirt off the chair and threw it on as he left the room.

I sat there for a minute, then decided that I really had to see this conversation, and jumped up from the bed, trying to locate my clothes. I threw them on and found my hair clip under the bed. I did the best I could with it and hurried down stairs.

When I entered the living room, they were both seated in deep, leather armchairs, facing each other. They both watched me as I stood on the threshold, unsure of what to do. Loki reached out a hand to me, so I went to him and stood by his chair. He pulled me into his lap. I tried to resist, but he pulled harder. Thor smirked at him, his eyes twinkling.

“So, Brother. Why have you come to visit us?” Loki asked. I looked at him, a little shocked at his use of the word us.

“Loki, you know why I am here. Heimdall has seen what you are doing. He came to me and told me you are attempting to build a portal. You know how dangerous that could be, to you and to Midgard.” Thor said, leaning forward in his chair.

“Ah. I had wondered if you had him watching me. Of course, he probably would do it on his own, even if you didn’t ask him. I want to come home, Brother. I have had the time here, basically in solitude, to think on what I have done. I regret my actions, and I would like to explain them to Father, to see if, perhaps, I could come home to stay.” He said, his hand on my back, drawing lazy circles.

I stiffened at his words, my stomach dropping. I stood up and moved away from his chair. He wanted to leave. He was going to leave me. I fought back the sob that threatened to escape.

“Excuse me, I have to go home now.” I said, nodding at Thor and leaving the room. I heard Thor speak to Loki as I passed out the front door.

“I will give you til morning, Brother. I will bring you home to argue your piece with father. Say goodbye to your woman and we leave in the morning.” He said.

It had snowed quite a bit the night before, but I plowed through it without thinking.

“Paige. Paige! Woman, don’t walk away from me!” Loki called after me, running to catch me. I stopped and turned on him so quick, he nearly ran into me. I jabbed him in the chest with my finger.

“Don’t you even dare. You. Are. Leaving.” I ground out, emphasizing each word with a hard poke. “Just like that. I know its incredibly selfish of me to even expect you to stay, but this doesn’t happen to me. I don’t find someone that I feel this way about, and them stay. I never get the happily ever after, and it fucking sucks. I thought… I thought…" I could feel my voice getting higher and higher and my throat felt like it was constricting and I could feel my eyes beginning to burn with unshed tears. I felt like I was dying inside. I turned away from him when he tried to gather me in his arms.

I started walking back across the yard towards the hill and my home. He followed me.

“Paige, I didn’t know you. When I started this. I couldn’t have even imagined I would have someone like you come into my life. I have been here for several years, and after my rage at being banished here died down, all I could think about was going home. That became my purpose. Going home. Now that I have the opportunity to go home, I have to choose between you and what has consumed me for years. Paige, please, just look at me!” He pleaded.

I stopped and stood there, not turning, but not moving away from him. I could hear the hurt in his voice. _I put that there. I made him sound that way._ I hated myself. I turned to him. He immediately grabbed me and pulled me to his chest, holding me tight. I could feel the tears sliding down my face. The sob that I had been holding in escaped into his sweatshirt. He didn’t say anything. He picked me up as if I were a rag doll and carried me to the barn. I stood there as he saddled his horse and lifted me up and mounted the horse behind me. I couldn’t help the tears. I swiped angrily at my face.

Loki urged the horse out of the barn and up the hill. Needing to be closer to him, I pulled my leg up and managed to turn myself in the saddle so that I was straddling his legs like the last time we had rode the horse. I wrapped my arms around his middle and buried my face in his chest. He pulled me tight to him with one arm.

The ride back to my house was much slower than the last time, and I tried to soak in his presence as much as I could. When we reached the fence, he pulled me into his arms and he slid off the horse. He slapped the horse on his rear, sending him back up to the barn. He climbed over the fence and crossed my yard to the back steps. He placed me on my feet and opened the door and ushered me in. Stinky whined as we entered.

“Hello Stink Dog.” Loki said, scratching his head. I filled his bowl and turned to look at Loki. He was just standing in my kitchen, looking at me.

“So. This is goodbye?” I asked, my voice cracking. He was with me in an instant, holding me gently, but so close.

“Not yet. Not until the morning.” He said into my hair. I pulled my head back and looked at him. _Do I want to prolong the torture, just to have one more night with him? Will it just make it that much worse when I have to say goodbye?_

“Paige, please. Please give me this time with you. Please.” He breathed. It was like he could read my mind. I took his hand in mine and pulled him with me toward the stairs. I led him up to my bedroom and shut the door in Stinky’s face. I stood with my hand on the door, and took a deep breath, turning to look at him. He smiled at me.

“Ok. We will have this night. We will not speak of you leaving until the morning. We will just be together. Just us, and nothing can separate us. Not for tonight. I can give you that.” I said, closing the space between us and taking his hand. He pulled me an a crushing hug and we stayed like that until I needed to breathe.

Pulling back from him, I pushed him backwards onto my bed and told him to stay there while I went and showered. I looked at him laying on my bed and felt a thrill pulse through my veins. Then I felt a pang of despair. This was it. He would be gone tomorrow.

“Nothing other than us and tonight, remember?” He must have seen the feelings on my face, because he looked slightly stern. I nodded and went into the bathroom and shut the door.

I turned on the shower and stripped down. When I stepped in, the water felt heavenly. I hadn’t realized how cold I was. I let it run over me, soaking in the heat. I washed quickly and was in the middle of shampooing my hair when I heard the bathroom door open. Unable to open my eyes, I heard the shower curtain move. Loki stepped in behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders, trailing them across my collar bone and up the sides of my neck. His long fingers joined mine in my hair and began massaging the shampoo through it. He tilted my head back and rinse the shampoo. I pulled the conditioner bottle out the rack and handed it to him. He applied it to my hair and again massaged it through it and rinsed. He pulled his fingers out of my hair and gently gripped my shoulders, turning me to face him.

I laid my head on his chest, my fingers tracing up the side of his torso, sliding around his back and skimming down over his bum. I gave him a little squeeze, causing him to chuckle. He pulled my arms forward and slid his hands up them, pinning my wrists to the wall. His lips skimmed down over my chest and his tongue darted out and circled my taut nipple. I moaned and arched my back to get closer to his mouth.  
He moved both of my wrists to one hand, the other coming down and gripping my hip, pulling my lower body into his. I could feel his cock, hard and insistent, against my stomach and it made me whimper with need.

He reached between us and dipped his fingers into my folds. He began stroking slowly. My body was hungry for his touch and I began sliding back and forth against his hand. He kissed my neck, nibbling his way up to my ear and whispering to me.

“Darling, I am going to fuck you until you scream my name. Then I am going to make love to you until you cant remember your name, and then we are going to do it all over again.” He whispered. I could feel his lips curve into a smile as I shuddered in anticipation. 

He removed his hand from my core and gripped my hips, lifting me against the wall. I wrapped my leg around his hips and he pushed against me, letting out a low growl. I bucked against him, trying to get closer. I just wanted to be as close to him as possible, as if I could make the memory last longer if I got as close to him as I could.

“So eager, my love.” He breathed. He held me against the wall, the water cascading around us. He nuzzled my neck and drew his teeth down along my shoulder, lightly biting here and there. His hands were wrapped under my ass, his fingers kneading and gripping tight.

Reaching behind him, Loki turned off the water. He pulled back the curtain and stepped out of the shower carrying me over to the sink. He placed me on the countertop and reached over to grab a towel, drying me slowly. I ran my fingers over his stomach, and reached down and stroked him. He closed his eyes and his hands stilled their drying.

“Loki. I want you, now.” I whispered.  
  
He opened his eyes and they were burning with need. He pushed my thighs apart and stepped between my legs. His hands held my legs as he thrust into me. I pulled him closer to me, wrapping my arms around him and kissing his chest. Loki began pumping into me, his hands braced on the mirror behind me. I could feel myself starting to unravel, his thrusts pushing me closer and closer. I gripped at his back, pulling him closer and crying out his name.

“Yes, darling. I told you that you would scream my name. I love seeing your luscious ass in the mirror while I fuck you senseless.” He said thorough his teeth as he pulled me up into his arms and continued to thrust into me, watching in the mirror.

The change in position was all I needed to throw me over the edge. I felt my walls clench around his cock and I threw my head back, my whole body tense.

“So beautiful.” He murmured. He held me tight and still inside of me, turned and carried me to the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and gripped my hips, setting a rhythm which I tried to keep up with. He was kissing me, his tongue wrestling with mine.

I felt another orgasm building, and moaned into his mouth. I pulled back from the kiss and buried my face into his neck, riding him like my life depended on it. His grip on my hips tightened and he laid back on the bed and bucked up into me, pulling me down hard. I exploded when I felt him twitch inside me and the warmth of him filling me. I fell forward onto his chest, breathing hard. He gathered me into his arms and scooted back onto the bed, puling me to his side. I snuggled up closer, my face against his neck. I could feel his heart beating fast in his chest.

With a contented sigh, I drifted to sleep.

When I woke several hours later, I sat straight up. Loki wasn’t there. I looked to the bathroom, but the door was open and he wasn’t in there. As I was just starting to get pissed at him, he opened the bedroom door and came in with a tray of food.

“Ah, you’re up. Good. I didn’t want to wake you, but I also didn’t want to miss anymore time with you, my love.” He came over and sat on the bed. He was wearing just his jeans and his hair had dried wavy. He looked amazing, but I was starving.

“Oh, God! Pizza!” I groaned, reaching out and grabbing a piece and taking a bite. My eyes rolled back a little as I savored that first bite. I looked over to Loki and he was watching me, a small smile on his face.  
“When was the last time you ate?” He chuckled.

“Uhm…. What time is it?” I said, looking over a the clock. It was 4am. “Shit. I slept that long?! That was like half of our time” I cried, tossing the pizza back on the plate. I crawled over to him and snuggled in his outstretched arms.

“I was awake, and I watched you sleep. You are adorable when you sleep, did you know that? You snore. But its very feminine the way you do it. I’m glad I got to know that about you.” He murmured, kissing my forehead.

“Oh my god. Are you serious?” I giggled, snuggling closer, inhaling his scent. I was sad that I had missed those precious hours with him. There were so many things that I wanted to ask him. “Tell me about what its like in Asgard?”

“Its beautiful. It’s almost a golden city, the color of the stones they used thousands and thousands of years ago to build the palace and the city surrounding it. The gardens are lush and green, and full of the most colorful flowers that smell divine. The woman dress in flowing gowns, made of the softest and most precious fabrics.” He said.

“I’m sure your Asgardian women are very beautiful. They must all be after you, the tall, dark and handsome Prince Loki.” I said into his chest.

“If I had you in Asgard, I could dress you in the ugliest gown and you would still be the most beautiful woman there. You would be the envy of every woman and the desire of every man. I would show you off at every opportunity, just to make them jealous.” He wove the scene as he gently played with my hair.

I leaned back and looked into his face. He looked sincere. I wasn’t used to being paid such compliments. It made my heart swell with joy, and then rip in half. I could feel my eyes starting to fill with tears at the thought that this was almost over.

“Ah, Ah, Ah. No tears darling. Please, you’re breaking my heart to see you upset like this.” He gently wiped away my tears and pulled me into a crushing hug.

“I’m sorry. Its just hard not to remember that this is it when I’m thinking how wonderful you are, and how much I’m falling in love with you. I just want to stay like this forever. But I want you to do what you have to do. Is there any chance that we could ever see each other again? Do you take vacations? Could you come here once in a while?" I asked him, feeling my throat burn with the tears that were threatening to fall.

"It depends on what my father says about me going back to Asgard. Who knows? He may send me back here and tell me never to darken his doorstep again.” He chuckled.

“Am I a horrible person that I wish that’s what would happen?” I whispered.

Loki rolled me onto my back and covered my body with his. He looked into my eyes, his brow furrowed.

“Is it wrong that I almost hope he does?” He asked. He leaned down and gently kissed me. His tongue slipped along my bottom lip and he kissed along my jaw and licked the side of my neck, nipping my earlobe.  
He ground his hips down to mine. He took one of my nipples in his lips and suckled as his other hand caressed my other breast. He stopped for a second and jumped off the bed and removed his jeans quickly and was back in a flash.

I opened my legs eagerly, wanting the connection with him so bad. He skimmed his long finger across my core and let out a low hiss.

“So ready, always so ready for me. Because you are mine.” He breathed as his lined his erection up and slowly sank in. When he was fully in, he began to move in a tantalizing slow rhythm. I tried to buck up to meet him, to increase his speed, but he held down my hips.

I whimpered as he continued his slow onslaught. He peppered my chest and neck with kisses. He started to whisper the strange words again, but the were beautiful. I didn’t need to understand his language to know that they were words of love and tenderness. I could see it in his face. I wrapped my legs around him and caressed him, sliding my fingers up and down the muscles of his back. He kept up his tortuous pace and I could feel another orgasm building. As if he sensed I was close, he shifted his weight and ground into me, his pelvic bone hitting my clit. He moved again, and I broke. I tightened my legs around him, pulling him even further in as he groaned and found his release as well.

He flopped to the side and I slid over and snuggled into his chest, instantly feeling my eyelids start to drop. I tried to fight it as long as I could, wanting to stay awake and not miss what time I had left. I could tell it was a loosing battle.

Just as sleep was taking me, I murmured to him. “Loki, I love you.”

“Paige, you are my queen and I worship the ground you walk on. I have never loved someone as I love you.” He whispered.

~*~*~*

When I next woke, it was light out and I was woken by a loud knock on my bedroom door. Before I could answer, the door opened and in walked Loki’s massive brother.

“You know, you’re supposed to wait until you are given permission to enter. Just coming in defeats the whole purpose of knocking, you dunderhead. Mother would be appalled at your manners.” Loki mumbled, pulling me tighter to his side.

“I apologize, Madam. Loki, we must go.” Thor said gently, and left the room.

Loki sighed and disentangled himself from my limbs. He got out of the bed and pulled on his clothes. I joined him and threw on some jeans and a sweatshirt. I was pulling on a pair of boots when Loki came over and pulled me into his arms. He held me tightly to his chest, not speaking for several moments.  Then he turned and carried me out of the room. He carried me down the stairs and through the kitchen to where Thor stood on the back porch. Thor left us and went to stand in the middle of the yard, his hammer hanging in his hand by his side. Loki placed me on my feet and pulled me into a hug.

He looked into my face and traced his long fingers down my cheek. His eyes were full of so many emotions. Love. Regret. Sadness. Tenderness. He kissed me deeply, his hand wrapping into my hair.  
I felt the tears come, I was trying so hard to hold them back, but if ever there had been a time for tears, this was it. I pulled him closer and clung to him.

“Brother.” Thor called from the yard. Loki Turned to look at him, and leaned down and kissed me once more.

“Paige, I love you. Please don’t hate me for leaving. This is something that I have to do. Don’t forget that I love you. Please.” His voice shook a little. I bit back a sob.

“I could never hate you, even if I was really pissed at you. I could never, ever hate you. I love you. Don’t forget me.” I managed. He twined his fingers in mine and walked with me over to his brother. He let go of my hand and touched my cheek one last time. Thor held out his hammer and Loki reached out and grabbed the handle. A light appeared from the sky around them.

Just as the force within the light began to pull them into another realm, Loki’s arm shot out and wrapped around my waist, pulling me to his side.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language/Smut/Angst (I’m sorry…. )

I slammed hard against Loki’s chest when he pulled me to him. His arm wrapped tightly around my lower back, holding me close. I felt as if my body was being pulled by an invisible rope around my middle, and we flew upwards. All around us, a bright light began to form. It was like we were in some kind of tunnel made of light, but there was lightning intertwined in the lights flashing along the walls of the tunnel. It reminded me of a kaleidoscope, but a million times more colorful and with a strobe light thrown in for good measure.

We were hurtling through space at a breakneck speed and I had a thought that it would have killed me, had I not been nestled in the arms of a god. Then it struck me that he had not been lying. He had been telling me the truth. He was a god. Even though I had told him I would believe him, part of me, the logical part, had still thought he was trying to pull one over on me somehow.

I lost sense of time as we flew through the air, feeling strangely secure in Loki’s grip considering what was happening. Out of nowhere, we hit the ground. Had Loki not been prepared, I would have fallen to the floor. He wrapped the other arm, that had been holding the hammer, around me, pulling me even closer.

“Paige, my love. Are you alright?” He asked, looking down into my face. My equilibrium had been thrown off with the flight and the sudden landing. I just nodded, my ability to speak robbed from me when I saw the massive man with an even more massive sword standing near us.

We were in a building that consisted of a large domed room. There was a pedestal in the middle where the man stood. He was dressed in golden armor, complete with a helmet. He pulled the huge sword out some kind of mechanism in the middle of the pedestal. He pointed the sword at us.

“Thor. Why has he returned to Asgard? I thought he was to be banished for his crimes, never to return.” The man’s voice was very deep and his eyes had an other worldly quality to them. They were golden, and seemed to have a light within them. Loki pulled me closer to him, pushing me behind him, shielding me from the threat.

“Heimdall, all is well.” Thor said. He moved closer to the man, putting his hand on his arm. Heimdall looked at him, then back at Loki. He did not withdraw his sword, his eyes still trained on Loki.

“Heimdall. I know it will never give you pleasure to see my face with all that I have done, but please, believe me, I mean no harm. I have seen the errors of my past and come to beg the forgiveness of my father. Please. I know you have watched me while I was on Midgard. You must have seen that I have tried to change my ways. ” Loki said quietly.

Heimdall didn’t look as if he was going to put down his sword, but he suddenly pulled it back and let it hang in his hand by his side. He turned his eyes on me.

“It took the woman to bring the humanity out of you. Until her, you were still as self obsessed as you were when your brother banished you. You have changed since she came. You protect her, shielding her from harm. This is the first selfless thing I have seen from you in a long time. Perhaps there is hope for you yet.” He said, his voice reverberating through me. I looked at Loki, he was staring at Heimdall, and he nodded. I looked at Thor and he gave me a small smile.

Heimdall stood to the side and Loki moved forward with Thor. My legs didn’t seem to be working. I stood rooted to the spot, looking at Heimdall, who was still staring at me with his unnerving eyes. He could watch people from another planet?

“You are an honest and true person, Paige Waters. You are safe here, do not worry.” He said to me.

“H-h-how do you know who I am?” I asked him, looking to Loki and Thor, and back to Heimdall.

“There is much that I know about you. Go. Meet the Allfather. Tell him of the change in Loki. Tell him of the Loki you know. I believe he will need all the convincing you can manage.” He said. I thought he smiled a little, but then decided I was seeing things. Loki pulled gently on my hand, reminding my legs to move. I quickly followed him and Thor.

“The Allfather? Loki, where did you bring me?“ I practically wailed. This was really starting to freak me out. "This is another planet. No, not just another planet, another realm. Not even in our solar system. My solar system. Oh my God. I miss my solar system. I think I’m going to be sick.”

I stopped at the doorway to the building. Before me was a long bridge that looked like it was made of glass or ice. It had rainbow colored bands streaking through it. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Beyond the bridge, there was a golden city, the large palace towering over it. I stood there in awe.

“It is good to be home, is it not, Brother?” Thor asked Loki. I looked at him. He nodded, but seemed nervous. I gave his hand a squeeze and ran my thumb over his knuckle. I was freaking the fuck out, but he needed me to be strong. The way I felt was nothing compared to him. The last time he had been here, his family had banished him to another planet, never to be seen again. He turned his face to me and gave me a grateful smile.

There were several horses to the side of the building. Thor didn’t seem to care who they belonged to and took two. Loki pulled me up side saddle in front of him, and we followed Thor across the bridge. We rode silently through the city. People stopped what they were doing and stares at us. They all seemed shocked to see Loki. He stared straight forward, ignoring them. Or pretending to anyways. We passed through the gates and into the castle grounds. I looked up in amazement at the huge structure.

“It’s beautiful.” I said quietly. Loki was staring at me.

“Yes.” He agreed, not looking away from me. I turned to him and gave him a small smile. We had stopped in front of a huge set of doors. Thor had already dismounted and was talking to a servant at the top of the stairs. Loki got down and lifted me off the horse. He led me up the stairs.

“Please, Lady Paige. If you will follow me.” The servant said, bowing slightly. I looked at him, shocked. I looked to Loki.

“Where is he taking her?” He demanded.

“Just to her quarters so that she may rest and change. It would not do for her to meet father like this.” Thor said kindly. Loki stared at him for a moment, as if trying to decide if he was telling the truth. He turned to me, taking my hand.

“It’s alright, darling. Go rest. I will come for you in a little while.” He kissed my hand, letting it go. I didn’t want to separate from him, almost saying something, but I just nodded.

I turned to the servant, giving him a small smile. He beamed at me. He was an older man, but had an air of energy and youth about him. He motioned for me to follow him. He lead me up a staircase and down a maze of hallways. I would never find my way out. My heart started beating faster when I thought that maybe that was the point. The servant turned and smiled at me again.

“This way, My Lady. I know that it is a long way, but the guest quarters are on the other side of the palace. Thor has told me that you are to have the best rooms.” He said, practically jumping in excitement. I just smiled back in response. We stopped in front of a set of doors.

“My Lady, may I be so bold as to tell you something?” He asked quietly. I nodded, curious.

“I have been a servant here for a very long time. I watch both the princes grow. For all their faults, and yes, they both have their faults, I know Loki gets the bad name being the God of Mischief and all, but Thor has them as well. But for all their faults, they are good boys. Now, I know they are men, but to me, I will always see them as boys, running around the palace, upsetting the maids. I just want to say, thank you. Thank you for bringing him home. Thank you for bringing him back to himself. The way he was before the madness. His father has missed him terribly. He has not been the same since Thor banished Loki. Thor either, really. I know this change must be due to you, as Loki’s betrothed.” He said eagerly.

“I didn’t have anything to do with -B-b-betrothed? God of Mischief? Madness?!” I stuttered. He nodded and opened the door to the chamber. I followed him into the room.

It was massive. You could easily fit my house in there. It was decorated tastefully in rich gold and creams, with royal green accents. The huge four poster bed had green and cream sheer curtains and a mountain of gold pillows on the cream coverlet. There was a balcony with big glass doors that let the sun stream in.

“And in here is the bathing room. You will find everything you need in there. A lady’s maid will be along in a while to bring you something to wear and assist you. Is there anything else I can do for you, My Lady?” He asked, bouncing on his toes.

I thought of asking him what he had meant, but I decided it best not to, thinking I should ask Loki what he had meant. I thanked him, and he left, smiling and bowing his way out of the room.  
I decided that a bath and a nap were needed. I went into the bathroom, laughing a little hysterically at the sheer size of the tub. It was a small swimming pool. It was already filled with water, that when I tested it, was of course, the perfect temperature. I found a cabinet with towels and lots of little bottles and jars. I figured out which was soap. I decided to skip washing my hair. I couldn’t figure out what was conditioner, and there was no way I was going to wash it without conditioning.

I stripped down and jumped in the tub. I did a few laps and swam to the side, grabbing the soap. I washed and did a few more laps, enjoying the feel of sliding through the water. It was almost relaxing. I reluctantly climbed out, wrapping myself in the huge towel. I went into the bedroom and climbed up on the bed and pushed about half of the pillows off the side. I clambered under the blankets and pulled the towel off and put it to the side. The bed was the most comfortable bed I had ever lain in. I almost immediately drifted to sleep.

I had strange dreams while I slept. Dreams of Loki, doing bad things. I couldn’t see what he was doing, but I knew he was doing them. Then he was in a glass cell, in pain and alone. He was screaming. There was an older woman, stunning, that appeared at some point and stood beside me outside the glass. She put her hand on my arm and smiled, pushing me towards the glass. I reached out and touched the glass, calling his name. He looked up at me.

“My Lady. My Lady?” I sat straight up in the bed, the blankets falling down. I looked over, and there were two women standing at my bedside. I shrieked softly and pulled the blanket back up.

“My Lady, it is nothing we have not seen before.” Said the older one, clearly the one in charge. She smiled warmly at me. “I am Eira, and this is Fridr. We are to be your lady’s maids. Come, we will start with your hair.” She said, bustling over to a closet and grabbing a robe.

Eira held the robe for me and I had no choice but to get out of the bed and put my arms into it. I pulled it around me, and tied the sash. She put her arm around me in a motherly fashion and led me over to the dressing table and sat me down. Fridr came behind me and began fussing with my hair.

“Good luck with that. Its impossible.” I said to her, looking at her in the mirror. She smiled shyly and continued to wrestle with it.

“My Lady, I must tell you, we are so very happy that you are here. It has not been the same around here for many years. Not since Frigga has been gone. That was Loki’s mother, perhaps he has not spoken of her to you?” She ventured at my confused look.

“Oh, no. He has, actually. He spoke of her once. He seemed very sad that she was gone, but he said that she was incredible and that I would have liked her, and that she would have liked me.” I said, thinking of the football game that had only been a few days before but seemed ages ago.

“She would have loved any woman who could have brought him back to himself. She adored him. She loved both her sons fiercely, but I think she had a special connection with Loki. I miss her, myself. I was her personal maid for many, many years.” She said wistfully as she went over to the table by the door and pulled a stack of dresses off it.

Coming back to me, she began holding each dress in turn up to me and making a tsk noise and throwing them into a pile on the floor. Meanwhile, Fridr had transformed my hair into beautiful twists and waves and was just putting in the final pins to hold it in place.

Finally, Eira seemed happy with a deep rose colored dress. I stood and she removed my robe, pulling a lace chemise over my head. She carefully pulled the dress over it and she stood back, looking at the fit.  
“In a little under the arms, and out a little at the hips. Beautiful, my dear. It fits you well. Fridr will have it set to rights in a few minutes. Lets carefully take it off.” She removed it slowly and handed it to the young woman, who retreated to a chair in the corner and pulled a sewing basket from under the chair. She began taking it in and letting it out.

“I must say, you are more to my liking than that Jane of Thor’s. Not that she isn’t a lovely girl. She is. But I had to make her a whole new gown. So tiny. Hardly any curves at all. You are just the type of woman that our Loki should have.” She babbled, redoing some of the twists in my hair.

Fridr came back over with the altered dress and I put it on. It fit perfectly. Eira nodded her approval. There was a knock at the door, and she called out ‘Enter’.

Loki strode into the room. I stood rooted to the spot. He was dressed differently. He was different. He carried himself a little easier, his normal grace seemed almost fluid-like. He stood just inside the door and smiled at me. He was wearing the same thing his fake self had worn at my house. The coat had layers of black and green leather crisscrossed at the front and it hung to his knees. He had on leather pants and tall leather boots. He carried a golden horned helmet. He looked like a god.

“Paige, my love. You look ravishing.” He turned his gaze onto the older woman and he grinned. “So, Eira. What say you about my darling girl? Am I worthy of her?” He came forward and took her hand, kissing her knuckles. She batted him with a brush.

“Still silver-tongued, I see. You might be up to scratch. We will have to see. Come, Fridr. Our work here is done. My Lady, there are night garments in the wardrobe over there. Welcome to Asgard, my dear.” She said kindly, squeezing my hand.

Loki smiled at the two maids as they left my room. He turned to face me as they shut the door. I self consciously smoothed down the flowing fabric of the dress. He gave me a lopsided smile and strode over to me, taking me in his arms.

“Paige, you look lovely. I like this color on you, and to see you in an Asgardian dress. You don’t know what this does to me.” He murmured in my ear, his hands resting on my shoulders, his long fingers slowly caressing the exposed skin at the collar. I couldn’t breath. There was a knock at the door and a servant entered. She had come to tell us that dinner would be starting shortly. Loki smiled at me, held out his arm and escorted me to dinner.

The dinning table was the size of a football field. There had to be 300 people seated. Most of the men looked to be along the same huge warrior line as Thor. The women were all stunning and radiant. They all turned to stare at us as we entered. I smoothed my dress again.

Loki walked me up to the head of the table where an older man sat. He bowed slightly and spoke to him.

“Father, may I present Paige Waters, of Midgard.” I caught the eye of his father, he had only one, the other was covered by a golden eye patch. I curtsied, not knowing what to do. He smiled and stood, coming over to me. Taking my hand in his, he brushed his lips over my knuckles.

“Lady Paige. Welcome to Asgard. Please, come sit beside me.” He said kindly as he placed my hand on his forearm and led me away from Loki. I looked back at him and he smiled encouragingly.

“Thank you, Sir.” I said, as he pushed in my chair.

“Please, call me Odin, my dear. So, tell me of my son on Midgard. Tell me how he was.” He sounded like he was just making friendly conversation, but I noticed that the buzz of conversation died down and everyone was listening. I cleared my throat.

“Well, at first I didn’t like him very much. I thought he was arrogant, and then I stole his dog.” This earned a chuckle from Loki and Odin clapped in approval. “Well, his dog conned me into believing that he was being mistreated, but either way, he belongs to me now.” I looked around and saw that many of the warriors were smirking.

“He always seemed to be there when I needed him. He helped the community, donating money to the sports department of my school. I know that may not seem like much to you, but it made a huge difference to my students, and to the town. Did he tell you he had them name the field after his mother?” I could feel myself getting worked up, because I knew that they were all judging him.

“Did you really? Name the place after Frigga?” Odin turned to Loki. He nodded.

“Sir. Odin. I don’t know what he has done in his past, but I do know that he regrets it. He is still arrogant, but he is also kind and loving. Do you believe in giving people second chances?” I asked him, leaning forward.

“Try fourth chance.” Someone called from down the way, causing a few people to chuckle. I looked at Loki and saw him stiffen.

“What do those things prove? Other than he gave some money away and tried to impress some mortal woman.” Came another call.

I stood up, wanting to breath fire at the people that had dared laugh at him. Loki was staring down at his plate. I could tell he was trying not to let them get to him. Not to react and prove to them that he hadn’t really changed at all.

“Did he tell you that he saved the life of one of my students? No, I bet he didn’t, did he? He stopped the boy from bleeding to death. I know that its just a mortal life, and to some of you, that may not be worth the time, but try telling that to Kevin, or his mother. If you’ll excuse me, I’m not very hungry.” I said, turning and leaving the table.

My heart was hammering in my chest. I wasn’t sure if I was supposed to leave the table before Odin. What I was sure of was that I had just created a scene, but I couldn’t help it. I was so mad that they weren’t taking him seriously.

“Fucking assholes. 'Some mortal woman'. You wish you could get 'some mortal woman', you prickless bastard.” I mumbled as I stomped down the hall and up the staircase. I started down the maze of hallways and had to stop, realizing I had no idea where my rooms were.

I wandered for a good twenty minutes, trying this hallway and that. I was turning around to try another hallway, when I walked right into Loki. He grabbed my upper arms, looking down at me with a grin.

“Have I ever mentioned to you that I like when you get angry? It is a truly delectable sight to behold when you are all worked up, your eyes shooting daggers at anyone who dares to cross you.” He chuckled, taking my hand and wrapping it around his arm so it rested on his forearm.

“I'm so sorry. I hope I didn’t make matters worse, I just couldn’t sit there and let them say those things about you. It’s like they don’t even know you!” I said, still outraged. Loki had lead me down the correct hallway and we had stopped outside my door. He opened the door and ushered me in. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me deeply. He pulled back a little, looking at me with a small smile on his lips.

“The problem, my dear, is that they do know me. Or, they used to know me. It doesn’t matter what they think. its what my father thinks.” He said.

“Did your father seem angry at my outburst?” I asked, tilting my head back to expose my neck to his lips. He kissed from my ear down to my collar bone.

“He actually said he liked you. That you had a lot of spirit. Much to my surprise, he said that he missed me. He would like to discuss me coming home.” He said, his shock showing on his face. I felt my heart drop.

“Loki, that’s wonderful.” I said. He narrowed his eyes at my unsteady voice. “Its what you wanted, isn’t it?”

“Well, yes. Initially.” He said, his hands dropping from me as he turned and paced the room. “Paige, I don’t know what I want anymore. At first, all I could think about was revenge. I had learned nothing. That was what had gotten me banished in the first place. Darling, you will hear things about me. Awful things. And they will be true. But please, please know, that I am no longer that man. When I was banished, I was so angry. With Thor, with my father, with myself. I wanted to comeback here and destroy everything. But as time went on, and I had nothing but time to think, I realized what I had done was deplorable. I still wanted to come back, so I could attempt to explain to my father that I regretted my actions.” He was talking rapidly, pacing in front of me. I just let him go, I knew he needed to get this out.

“Then, I ran into this woman in the hardware store.” He chuckled and I gave him a small smile. “I was still so angry at being banished there, but there was something about her. I found myself at her doorstep that night. I had to know her. I found myself showing up places where I knew she would be. I became a philanthropist just to have an excuse to be at her work. I found myself falling for this woman, this mortal woman. I was confused by her. She didn’t seem scared of me like the others. She stole my dog, and my heart. I couldn’t leave you there. I know it was selfish and I had no right to drag you with me, but I couldn’t leave you.”

“Loki…” I breathed, reaching out my hand to him. He came to me at once, pulling me into his arms and kissing me, tenderly. He leaned his forehead against mine, breathing deeply. I pulled his hand, leading him to the bed. I ran my fingers over his leather clad chest, trying to figure out how to get the jacket off. He laughed at the look of concentration on my face and waved his hand. His clothing disappeared.

“Well, that was easy.” I purred, pushing him back onto the bed. I clambered up and climbed on top of him, my dress pooling around him. I touched his face, caressing his cheek. I leaned down and kissed him, our tongues twining together. His hands wrapped into the dress, gripping my hips and pulling me down against his erection. I couldn’t wait. I had to get as close to him as I could.

“Loki, I need you. Now.” I begged as he lifted me and brought me back down, impaling me on his hard cock. His breath hitched as I took all of him, and ground my hips down into his, seeking more. I began to move, rocking back and forth, riding him. He bucked up into me, his hands still digging into my hips. I could already feel that tightening in the pit of my stomach. I rode him harder. He pulled me down to him, kissing my lips hard. The change in position caused him to hit me in just the right way. I broke, feeling my walls tighten around him, his name on my lips.

He pumped into me, his own release coming on top of my own. It had been quick, but we were both out of breath. I collapsed on top of him, his arms coming around me, holding me tight. We fell asleep like that.

When I woke, it was still dark out, but Loki was gone. I sat up in the bed, feeling lost. I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t want to stand in the way of what he really wanted, and I didn’t think that I could stay here.

I got up and wandered over to the doors leading to the balcony. They had been left open and a light breeze was gently blowing the curtains. I ventured outside. I stood looking over the courtyard. It was a beautiful area. Green and lush, it looked like an oasis. I was leaning against the railing when I heard voices.

“Loki, you must decide. Do you really think it is fair to her? Have you even told her everything? Does she know about your heritage? Or that you will out live her by thousands of years? I understand what it is to love a woman, don’t think that I am saying these things to hurt you. How will you explain that to her?” Odin said.

He and Loki were below me in the garden, walking along the path. They had stopped and were having a father and son heart to heart.

“I will tell her the truth. She deserves that from me. I can make myself appear to age. It is a simple spell. Spending 50 years with her would be worth spending five thousand without her.”

“She would be unhappy here. Do you want to live on Midgard? I thought you wanted to come home? What if she becomes with child? Would she want her children to be like you?” Odin asked.

“I do want to come home! I’ve been waiting years to be able to tell you that I have changed. That I want to help you and to make a difference in Asgard. But now I don’t know what to do. I love her, father. I don’t know if I can leave her. I don’t know how she would feel about having a child like me.” Loki said, and he sounded frustrated.

Making a split second decision, I went back into the room and out the door. I was still wearing my dress, though it was severely wrinkled. I managed to make my way back to the main hall on my own. I ran down the stairs and out the large door. I wasn’t allowing myself to think. I knew that I had to make this opportunity for him. His judgement was clouded because of me. I had to take myself out of the equation. Seeing an unguarded horse, I ran over to it and pulled myself up into the saddle. I kicked it in the side and took off before anyone could stop me. I tore though the city and towards the rainbow bridge.

Reaching the domed building, Heimdall awaited me at the doorway. I slid down off the horse, and approached him.

“Can you send me home?“ I demanded.

"I can.” He answered, not moving.

“Will you send me home, please?” I begged him, feeling the tears stinging in my eyes.

“Why do you run, Paige Waters? Is it because Loki is not of Asgardian decent?” He queried.

“He’s already from a different fucking planet than me! What does it matter if he’s not from this particular one? No, I'm giving him the chance to think clearly about what he wants. He thinks he wants me, but I would just be hour compared to his life span. Why waste it on a mortal woman like me? When he could be here, doing what he has been wanting do to for so long? Please, Heimdall, send me home.” I pleased with him.

He looked at me with his unnerving eyes for a long moment.

“I will send you home if you will answer me one question. Do you love him?” he asked.

“Of course I do! But it will be better this way. Please, if he asks, tell him that I don’t want to be with him. Tell him whatever you want, just don’t let him come after me.” I said, moving around him and into the room. He followed me and went over to the mechanism in the middle of the room. He lifted his sword.

“I will tell him if he asks. Safe journey, Paige Waters” He said, as he trust the sword into the console.

The invisible rope pulled at my core and I flew into the lighted tunnel. Strangely enough, even though I wasn’t wrapped in Loki’s arms this time, it wasn’t as bad as I thought it would have been. Perhaps that was because I had almost lost the will to live.

Suddenly, I fell from the sky and landed in a heap in the snow of my back yard. Stinky barked at me from the back porch. I curled into a ball and sobbed. I had spent less than twenty four hours in Asgard, and I would never see Loki again.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language/some angst/ discussion of blood

Loki stood, staring at the empty bed, confused. He walked over to the bathing room. Empty. The balcony door was open! He practically ran out there. Empty. He even looked under the bed, just to be sure. Paige was not in the room. Something didn’t feel right. His heart was pounding. He stormed out of the room and barked at the first servant he saw to fetch a guard. He feared the worst. Someone must have taken her while she slept.

He ordered the guards to make a thorough search of the palace and its grounds. He even lead the search outside himself. She was not within the palace grounds. After several hours of searching, he was summoned to the throne room by his father.

“Have you found any sign of her?” Odin asked.

“Nothing.” Loki bit off, pacing restlessly.

“Perhaps she went into the city?” Thor asked him. Loki turned on him, a sarcastic gleam in his eye.

“Oh, yes. How silly of me. She decided to visit the marketplace. IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!!!” He shouted. He stopped pacing and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, Brother. I’m worried for her. I fear that someone has taken her. Father, has the messenger come back from Heimdall yet?”

“Heimdall has said he will be no help with this.” Odin said sadly. “Loki, we will find her.”

“Will we? Will we find her before or after she is dead? Because why else would someone take her?” He turned away from his father and brother, stalking out of the room. There were several guards standing in the hallway.

“Start a house to house search. Every available guard. Go!” He shouted. He exited the palace and mounted his horse. He headed into the city, to begin the search himself.

“Paige, my love. I will find you.” He said to himself.

~*~*~*~

_Paige, my love. I will find you._

I sat up from my bed in the snow, hearing Loki’s voice. I looked around frantically, expecting to see him fall out of the sky. Nothing happened. I realized that I was shivering, having been lying in the snow for God knows how long.

I stiffly got to my feet and Stinky joined me. He had been laying practically on top of me, and was probably the only thing that had kept me from freezing to death.

“Hey, Stinky. Did you miss me?” I asked him, my voice raw from crying for so long. I let us both in the house and went to the living room, starting a fire and sat on the floor in front of it, unthawing myself.  
 _What did I do?_ I thought. I couldn’t believe that I had just left Loki. _Would he be glad that he didn’t have to decide between me and Asgard?_ Somehow, I didn’t think he would be happy. Now that I was thinking a little more clearly, I had a feeling he was going to be down right bullshit when he figured out what happened.

I fed Stinky, and went upstairs. I stripped out of the dress and lace chemise. I got in the shower. I stood under the hot water and cried, talking to myself.

“You are a stupid, sentimental, MORTAL woman, Paige Waters. What the hell were you thinking?” I berated myself. “You could have had a god. One that loved you. Wanted to be with you. Oh, Loki….” I sighed as I put my head against the wall of the shower. I stayed there until the water ran cold. I got out and went to my room, climbing in the bed without even drying off. I slept.

~*~*~*~

_Oh, Loki…_

Loki pulled his horse to a stop, listening. He looked around, frantically. He had just heard her, he was sure of it.

He was out in the forest, the house to house search having led to nothing. He wasn’t going to rest until he found her.

“Paige! Paige! Please, tell me where you are! Paige?” He yelled. Nothing. He urged his horse onward, crashing through the brush.

~*~*~*~

_Please, tell me where you are! Paige?_

I sat up from a dead sleep, looking around my room, expecting to see Loki standing there. I was losing my mind.

I got up and got ready for work. This was truly going to be the worst Monday in the history of the world. I hadn’t eaten in a few days, so I was starving and actually looking forward to my breakfast with Nancy, though I wasn’t sure if I wanted to confide in her. Or how much I wanted to confide in her.

I felt horrible. I had slept for over a day, but it was fitful. When I did manage to sleep, I dreamt of Loki, looking for me. The look in his eyes was killing me, and haunted me even when I woke.

I pulled the truck up to the curb and got out, waving to Nancy, who was in our booth by the window. I crossed the street and went into the diner. I said hi to Barb as I scooted into the booth.

“You look like shit.” Nancy said, eyeing me critically.

“Thanks, nice to see you, too, Nance.” I said, rolling my eyes. She took a sip of her coffee and grimaced.

“Well you do. Spill.” She said. I shook my head as Barb shuffled over to take out orders.

“I’ll have two eggs, scrambled. A side of bacon and some toast, please, Barb.” Nancy ordered her usual.

“Uhmmm… let’s see…” I was looking at the menu. “I’ll have four eggs, over easy, bacon, sausage, and ham. Home fries. Two blueberry pancakes. Do you have the scones today?” I asked. Barb nodded slowly, looking at me over her glasses. “Ok. One of those, are they the chocolate? Great, make it two. A glass of orange juice, and some toast, please.” I finished my order and handed Barb the menu. She gave me a strange look and walked towards the kitchen. I looked up at Nancy and she was giving me the same look.

“What? I’m hungry. I didn’t feel good over the weekend, so I haven’t eaten.” I said defensively. I had never felt this hungry before.

“You didn’t? Was this before or after Mr. Laufeyson came over for dinner?” She asked me, grinning. I rolled my eyes.

“You weren’t even here! This town is unbelievable. After. Oh my god, where is the food. I could eat a horse!” I whined.

“Jesus, Paige! You just ordered. He must have kept you busy to give you such an appetite.” She leaned forward, whispering.

“Nancy…. ” I sighed. I wanted to tell her, I really did. I knew I could trust her, but would she think I was crazy?

“Try me. I’ve heard some shit in my day. I bet this isn’t that bad.” She said, reading my mind. She raise her eyebrow at the shocked look on my face.

“You’re not going to believe me. Promise me one thing. Don’t commit me after I tell you this." I paused as Barb brought over our food. She had to make three trips.

"Enjoy, Honey.” She said, smiling at me as she went over to the only other customer, who was seated at the counter. I dug into my food, groaning when I took a bite. I began my story with the football game. I told her about dinner, and the odd wine that Loki had brought.

“I had asked him about this thing that had happened that was really weird. You know Kevin Nelson?” I asked her.

“The quarterback? Patty’s son? Yeah. He’s a good kid. Cuts my lawn in the summer. What about him?” She asked me.

“Well, he had an accident in a biology lab. Cut his wrist with a scalpel. Bad. Nancy, I’ve never seen so much blood. He cut clear through the veins. I thought he was going to die. He should have died. I was trying to get him to the nurse, and Loki appeared out of nowhere, and touched his arm. It stopped bleeding. All that was there was a fucking scratch. Like it had never happened. And his finger.” I looked around. It was still just the farmer at the counter. “Nancy. It glowed. No, I swear! I thought I was crazy, but it did. When he touched Kevin’s arm, his fucking finger glowed.”

She nodded, took a bite of her food and motioned for me to continue. She was taking this really well, I thought.

“So, I asked him about it. After I was hammered from that weird wine. He told me…. some things. I don’t know if I should tell anyone. I trust you, don’t get me wrong, but he didn’t tell me if I could tell anyone and I don’t want to put him in danger or something.” I said, getting worried.

“I know. About Loki. About Asgard. I know all about that. Chuck told me. His brother settles his accounts with the local stores through Chuck. He’s kind of like Loki’s business manager, I guess. I was waiting to see how long it would take you to find out. I was dying to tell you, but Chuck said I couldn’t. That it was up to Loki to tell you.” She said grinning at me. I stared at her, my jaw hanging open.

“What the fuck, Nancy! Why wouldn’t you tell me!” I hissed at her. “At least so I could have known what I was getting into! For Christs sake!” I sat back in the booth, blown away by her admission.

“Oh suck it up, buttercup. So what happened?” She asked quietly. I thought about not telling her, just to spite. But I had to talk to someone about it.

“You’re an asshole, you know that? Anyways. He told me all about it, and tried to wipe my memory, the fucker. But it didn’t work. I woke up the next day with the mother of all hangovers, but I remembered. I went to his house and yelled at him. He fixed my headache and apologized, sort of. One thing led to another and we were professing our love to each other.” I said sadly.

“Why are you saying it like someone died? What happened?” She egged me on.

“Well, we spent the night there, and in the morning his brother showed up. Have you seen him?” She nodded. "Yeah, well, he practically knocked down the door of his bedroom, scared the shit out of me. I thought he was going to beat us to death with that hammer!“

"Thor is harmless. Well, to us, he’s harmless. He’s got a soft spot for humans. My cousin is his girlfriend, I guess you could call her. That’s how he decided to send Loki here. She must have told him how we are out in the middle of nowhere.” She said, laughing.

“Jane is your cousin? Huh. Small world. Anyways. Loki had been building a portal, or trying to, so he could go home. And Thor found out about it. After they talked, he agreed to take Loki home to talk to his father. He allowed us one more night together. It was amazing and heartbreaking at the same time. Nancy, I really love him.” I said, my voice breaking a little.

“It’s ok, sweetie. You don’t have to finish.” She said, touching the back of my hand.

“No, I need to tell someone. So, as they were getting ready to leave, have you seen how they travel? That big light tunnel? Well, Loki reached out and grabbed me just as they were going. So I had no choice. I went. To Asgard.” She gasped lightly. I nodded.

“So, I met his father, and told him that he’s changed and that he is an amazing man, blah, blah, blah. The others weren’t taking him seriously, making stupid comments. So I kind of freaked out, I told them what he had done for Kevin and stormed out. I was in my room that night and I overheard him and his father talking. His father was asking him what he wanted. If he wanted to be with me, or to stay there.” I took a few bites of pancake.

“What did he say?” She breathed.

“He said that he loved me. That he didn’t know if he could leave me. But he also said that he wanted to stay there and he didn’t know what to do. So I made the choice simple for him. I left. So he wouldn’t have to decide.” I shoved the whole scone in my mouth, chewing morosely.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up there, sister. You left? Without talking to him? You just left?” She asked me, her eyebrows shooting up her forehead.

“Well… yes. I did.” I admitted. “I think I fucked up, Nancy.”

“You think? Jesus, Paige! Didn’t you think what was going to happen when he just found you were gone? Did you leave him a note? Tell someone? He’s going to lose his shit!” She hissed.

“I told Heimdall… but I told him to tell Loki that I didn’t want to be with him if he asked.” I said, putting my head in my hands.

“Oh, for fucks sake. Paige. You really stepped in it. I wouldn’t want to be you when he finds out.” She said, shaking her head. I looked up at her.

“What? You don’t think he’ll come back? Do you?” I squeaked. She looked at me, an almost pitying expression on her face.

“Paige. You didn’t give him the choice. You didn’t let him decide what he wanted. If he told you he loved you, I’m sure he meant it. He will think of you as his. He won’t stop until he finds what is his. And when he finds out you deserted him, he is going to be so angry with you. Maybe you should move, though I don’t think that will help.” She chuckled.

“Oh God. I was just trying to do the right thing. I thought that he would get over me. I have the life span of a flea compare to his. Why would he want to be with me, when he could find someone there? Someone like him.” I groaned.

“Honey, that’s the thing. They aren’t like him. He’s not one of them. Tell him that when he comes. Maybe he’ll take it easy on you. Maybe not. Either way, its going to be some great makeup sex!” She laughed, sliding out of the booth and pulling on her coat.

“Nance…” I called to her, she turned to look at me. “Thanks. For listening.” She smiled and headed out into the cold.

I spent the rest of the day, and most of the next week jumping at the smallest sounds and seeing Loki everywhere I went. When I wasn’t petrified at his soon to be coming rage towards me, I was miserably because I missed him so much. I took to wandering the snow covered fields or hanging out in the barn. I rearranged the fire wood. I cleaned and moved around all the old junk that had been left by the previous owners.

My nights were filled with dreams of Loki. In some, he was tender and sweet. In the others, he was mean and angry. I didn’t know which was worse. Either way, I would wake from every dream crying.  
“Loki, I’m sorry…."

~*~*~*~

_Loki, I’m sorry…_

His dreams were haunted by her. Was she dead? Was she alive and scared? He woke several times a night, hearing her voice in his head. He knew now that he wasn’t really hearing her. He was going insane.  
Loki had searched the whole of Asgard, or so it felt. He couldn’t understand how she just vanished. He decided to pay a visit to Heimdall, no matter how much Heimdall despised him. He rode his horse across the rainbow bridge, and of course, Heimdall was waiting for him. Loki dismounted and approached the man.

“Loki.” He said.

“Heimdall. Please. Can you tell me if you can see Paige?” Loki asked.

“I can. She is safe.” Heimdall said, watching Loki closely. He sagged in relief.

“Really? Where is she? Please, tell me!” Loki begged.

“I cannot.” Heimdall replied.

“Why? If you can see her, you know where she is! I need to find her. She is my destiny, Heimdall. I need her. I am not complete without her. I love her.” He practically cried. Heimdall studied Loki for a long moment. He moved over to his pedestal.

“She came to me. She asked me to send her home.” Heimdall said.

“What? _WHAT_?” Loki thundered. “Why? She said she loved me. Did she really love me? Why would she ask to leave?”

“She does love you. That is why she left.” Heimdall answered.

“Could you for once in your life not speak in riddles and just answer me? Why did she leave?” Loki demanded. Heimdall smiled at Loki. Loki backed away. He had never seen the man smile and it was more unnerving than his eyes.

“She said that she loved you, and she needed to leave so that you wouldn’t have to chose between her and Asgard. She asked me to tell you, if you asked, that she didn’t want to be with you. But you didn’t ask me if she wanted to be with you. You asked me if she loved you. She does.” He said.

Loki stared at the man, thinking. He smiled back at him.

“Oh, my darling Paige. I think it is time for our reunion.” He said, as Heimdall pushed his sword into the console and Loki flew towards Midgard.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Not so gentle sex. Its not really that bad, but just be aware that its not my usual soft stuff.

“Ms. Waters? Uhm. Ms. Waters, are you dead?” Came a timid voice. I sat up straight in my chair, having been slumped over my desk. I pulled a pink sticky note off my cheek and cleared my throat. I looked at the clock by the door. Lunch time was almost over.

“Kevin! Shouldn’t you be at lunch?” I asked him, straightening the papers I had been attempting to grade and fell asleep on. I looked vacantly at the brownie still clutched in my hand, a bite taken out of the corner. I motioned towards the plate of them, offering one to Kevin.

“Sweet, thanks!“ He grabbed three. “I wanted to get to class early to ask you about something. Are you alright, Ms. Waters?” He asked me, looking concerned.

“I’m fine, Kevin. Strictly between us, some of your classmates are not the most thrilling authors. Boring stuff, really.” I laughed it off. I had been so tired lately. I found myself yawning a lot during lessons and more than once I had dozed off in the teachers lounge. Half the time I dreamt of Loki, relentlessly searching for me, the fear plain on his face. Calling for me, the desperation his voice staying with me when I woke. The rest of the time, I was dreaming of the woman. I had dreamt of her when I was in Asgard. I was pretty sure that she was Loki’s mom. The dreams of her didn’t pull me into a pit of despair and self loathing like the ones of Loki did. They were more awkward or uncomfortable. She would speak to me, her eyes were kind, but I didn’t understand what she was saying. She would gesture and wave her hands at me, until she got frustrated and gave up. Then we would sit in silence and look at each other.

I shook myself mentally and returned to the present, to find my student looking at me like I was insane.

“What did you need? I’m not giving you an extension on your report.” I said, taking a bite of my brownie.

“Oh, no! I’m actually almost done with it.” He said proudly. “I just was wondering if you could write me a letter of recommendation? I’m going to be applying to a culinary school and its pretty hard to get into and you have to get letters and if you don’t want to I understand and-” I cut him off by holding up my hand.

“What about football?” I asked him. He shook his head.

“I only play football because that’s what people expect me to do. I don’t want to go to a school where all that matters is that I can score goals.” He said, looking down at his feet.

“What did your mom say?” I asked him, smiling. He grinned back at me.

“It was her idea. She showed me a website for this school. Its in France.” He said, his eyes widening at the thought of going to another country.

“Kevin, I would be honored to write it for you, I’ll do it today.” I said, feeling so proud of my student.

“Thanks, Ms. Waters. Is, ah, Mr. Laufeyson ok? I haven’t seen him around town lately. I know he said he didn’t do anything to my arm, but I wanted to thank him… He kinds freaks me out, but I feel like I should say something to him.” He said, looking scared at the thought.

“Oh, he’s out of town. I’ll tell him for you, if you want?” I offered.

He nodded, breathing a sigh of relief at not having to talk to the imposing man. His classmates started to trickle in, Kevin grabbed two more brownies, smiled and went and took his seat with the rest. While the class was working on an assignment, I wrote Kevin’s letter. I signed it and was folding it to put it in an envelope when I heard him.

_Paige…_

I looked around quickly, breathing a small sigh of relief. It would not do to have a confrontation with Loki in the school.

_I’m sorry, Loki. I’m so sorry, my love. Please understand. I’m sorry._ I thought, praying that he could hear me.

~*~*~*~

After school, I ran to the hardware store. Nancy was at the counter, filling out an order form. She smiled at me when I walked over to her.

“Hey, stranger. Are you going to become a hermit now?” She asked me, scrutinizing me over her reading glasses. “Have you been sleeping ok?” I rolled my eyes at her comments and dropped my bags on the floor near the counter.

“I need something to get rust off tools. And no, I haven’t been sleeping ok.” I looked at her for a minute. I sighed. "Oh, Nancy. I fucked up. It was stupid to leave. I miss him so much. I can’t sleep, I’m eating my feelings. Not to mention I keep hearing him. He’s in my fucking head.“

“What do you mean he’s in your head? Like he’s controlling you?” She whispered, her eyes wide.

“No, no, no! Like I can hear him say my name. I have to look around, it sounds like he’s right there. And he sounds miserable. And I’m the one that made him sound that way. I hate myself for leaving.” I said, feeling my eyes start to fill with tears.

“Oh, honey. I got some chocolate cake in the back, you want it?” She said, patting my shoulder. I nodded and gave her a watery smile.

“So. Rust.” I said. She found me something to try, put it in the bag with the chocolate cake and I gave her a hug before I left.

It was freezing outside. I hurried to my truck, threw my bags on the seat and jumped in. I tried turning the ignition. Nothing. I tried again. It made a grinding sound this time. I tried once more, praying to whatever god was listening and it roared to life. I drove home, thinking that I would need to look into getting a new battery, or a new vehicle. Just what I needed.

I pulled into the yard and parked the truck. I let myself in the house and Stinky greeted me with his normal grin and wagging tail. I fed him and changed into my barn clothes. I had been working on cleaning a bunch of old, rusty tools that I had found up in the loft of the barn. There were tons of them. I had laid them all out on tables and was working my way through them. It passed the time since I couldn’t sleep, or didn’t want to sleep.

My guilt in leaving Loki was overwhelming me. I knew I had made a huge mistake, but there was no going back. I just hoped that Heimdall had kept his word and Loki would soon give up and move on. It killed me to hope that, but I did. It would be better for him.

I was contemplating a particularly rusty pair of pliers, wondering if I should even attempt to clean them when I heard him.

“Paige…” He breathed. I sighed.. I wondered if it was really him I was hearing or if I was slightly insane. _Perhaps the intergalactic travel has warped my mind_.

“Loki, I’m sorry. I’m sorry, my love. Please understand. I’m so sorry.” I replied, tears falling from my eyes. This had become my mantra when I heard him. I hoped that if I could hear him, he could hear me.

“Are you? Are you truly sorry? I find it hard to believe.” He said quietly. That hadn’t come from inside my head. It had come from behind me. I turned around so quickly, I stumbled off the stool I had been sitting on.

“Loki.” I breathed, having to hold myself back from running to him. Loki stood in the open doorway of the barn, framed in the light coming from the flood light on the back porch. I was elated, and straight out petrified at the same time. He had come for me. Whether that was a good or bad thing, I wasn’t sure. He just stood there, breathing heavily, staring at me.

“Imagine for me, if you will. After meeting with my father to discuss our future, I entered your chambers to find that the bed was empty. I searched the room and you were no where to be found. The palace was searched. The palace grounds. The city, house to house searches. I personally went through about two hundred closets looking for you. Nothing.” He was speaking calmly, slowly walking towards me and my tables of tools.

“When the search of the city came up empty, I took a small party with me and began searching the woods and surrounding lands, and everywhere else we could reach. Imagine how that felt. Imagine what was going through my mind.” He said quietly, reaching the first of two tables that separated us.

“Loki, I-” He cut me off, raising his hand and placing a long finger against his own lips, shushing me. He moved his hand, flicking his wrist and the first table flew to the side, slamming against the wall. The tools on it tumbled to the floor. I gasped and backed away. He strolled closer.

“I thought that you have been taken. That you were somewhere, hurt, alone, scared. I thought that you were going to be killed, if you hadn’t been already. Because how else could you have left me? You, who claimed to love me? Why else would you have left, except against your will?” He said, his voice deadly calm. He flicked his wrist again and the other table flew out to the side, joining its friend. I backed into the wall.

“Loki…” I started, thinking I would be able to interrupt him. He gripped my shoulders, tightly.

“I thought you were DEAD!” He yelled, the veins in his neck standing out, his rage evident on his face. He shook me, not too gently, crowding me closer to the wall. He reached out and ran his finger along my cheek, tracing a tear.

“Paige, my love. Why?” He asked me, his voice breaking slightly. I looked up, searching his face for a sign of the man I loved. He was there, and he was hurt. I had hurt him with my rash actions. I threw myself into his chest, gripping his leather coat and trying to get as close to him as I could. I inhaled his scent and it was like breathing in heaven. I felt his hand lay on the back of my head, holding me to him.

“Loki, I’m sorry. I thought I was doing what was best for you. I heard you and your father, in the garden.” I mumbled into his shirt. “I panicked. I didn’t want you to choose me and regret it. I didn’t want to see that regret in your eyes when you looked at me. I didn’t want you to have to decide between me and your family, between me and the life you deserve.” I was crying, pleading with him to understand. He leaned his forehead against the top of my head. I heard him inhale, breathing me in as I had done him.

“Don’t you think you should have let me decide what was best for me? Paige, I have never, in all my life, with all the darkness I have been through, I have _never_ felt the kind of despair I felt when I thought you were taken, that something horrible had happened to you.” He whispered. “That you were gone.”

“I’m sorry, Loki. I’m so sorry, my love. Please understand. I’m sorry.” I said into his shirt, clutching at him, trying to melt into him. I looked up into his eyes, and I could see the love was still there. His lips crashed down on mine. His hands gripped around my waist, pulling me into him. His tongue invaded my mouth, circling my own and stroking me into a frenzy. He lifted me by the waist and pinned me against the wall. I moaned as he kissed roughly along my jaw and down my neck.

He held me to the wall with his own hips, pulling my legs around his waist. He tore my jacket open and continued his assault on my neck, licking, sucking and biting. I relished in the feel of him. I had missed him so much, it had hurt, and this was like a salve to my wound.

“Paige, I want you. I need you, but I don’t think I can be gentle right now. Tell me now, and I will stop.” He breathed into my ear. I gripped his shoulders and ground my center into him. He growled and ripped my jeans right off my legs. He slammed into me, causing me to cry out in surprise and pleasure. I needed this. I had craved this. He set a frantic pace, thrusting relentlessly into me and I met each thrust. I was keening and gripping at his shoulders, already reaching my peak. As I was just tipping over the edge, he spoke into my ear.

“You. Are. Mine. Do you understand? Mine. Mine. Mine.” He repeated, his voice low and gravely with need and emotion. “Mine, Paige.” I broke, my walls clenching down on him, spasm after spasm gripping him. My whole body went ridged, while he continue to pump into me. His own orgasm came strong and I felt the hot release as he grunted in my ear.

“And I am yours.” He whispered.

~*~*~*~

I couldn’t move after our reunion, and Loki carried me to the house and to my bedroom. He undressed me and stretched out next to me on the bed. I laid my head on his chest, snuggling close to him. His long fingers were stroking my back gently.

“Paige, I’m sorry. I didn’t know what to do when I thought you were gone, and then seeing you, just sitting there… I would never hurt you, you know that?” He asked softly.

“Yes, Loki. I know that. I’m sorry. You’re sorry. Please, lets just move on. Can we do that”? Can you forgive me? I’ll admit, I’m going to be selfish and expect you to spend the next 50 or so years pretending to age so I don’t look like a cougar. If you’ll have me.“ I peeked up at his face. He looked confused.

“A cougar? Why would you look like a jungle cat?” He asked me. I laughed and rolled over on top of him.

“I love you. Even if you are a scary god. Your my scary god. A cougar is an older woman who sleeps with much younger men. Will you still want me when I’m old and wrinkly?” I asked him, rubbing myself against him. He bucked his hips slightly into me, gripping my waist and pulling me down, closer.

“Oh, yes. White hair and all, Darling. What if I told you there may be a way. A way to make you like me? Would you want to do that? I know it is a lot to ask. Take some time to think about it, but-” He stopped speaking, his eyes going wide. He was staring at his hand on my waist.

I looked down and his hand was blue. I looked quickly at the other one, and that was blue as well.

“Loki, what is going on? Are you ok?“ I asked, trying to get off of him, but he help me in place. He moved a shaking hand over to my lower abdomen, and my skin turned blue. His eyes snapped up to mine, a smile lighting his face.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language/ dirty bits

“Loki!” I breathed. “What’s wrong? What the fuck is going on?” I tried again to get off of him, but he sat up, with me still straddling his legs and wrapped his long arms around me, holding me close to his chest.

“Shhh. Nothing is wrong, my darling. Nothing at all.” He said softly into my hair.

“Then why the hell did our skin just turn blue? Tell me what’s going on, please!” I pleaded, a slight hysterical edge to my voice.

“Do you remember how I told you I was adopted?” I nodded against his chest. “I am not Asgardian. I am Jotun. From a planet called Jotunheim. While Asgardians look very much like Midgardians, the Jotun look different. First of all, they can be quite large, I’m actually quite small for a Jotun. They are called Frost Giants.”

“But you’re tall…” I said into his chest, not understanding where he was going with this. His long fingers were running circles on my back. Suddenly, I was very cold. I shivered in his arms.

“Yes, compared to you, I may seem tall. I’ve been to Jotunheim, I am not built like them at all. I believe that I adapted to my surroundings. Since I have the ability to shapeshift, and I was raised by Asgardians, I look Asgardian. Had I stayed in Jotunheim, I think I would look like them, or at least more like them than I do now.” He said, a dark chuckle escaping him.

I pulled back and looked up into his face. I drew in a sharp breath. Crimson eyes stared back at me from a cerulean face. There were lines etched into his skin. It was Loki, just his coloring was different. His eyes were wary, I could tell he was trying to gauge my reaction. He looked down, as if ashamed of his appearance. I touched his face lightly, tracing some of the lines with my finger. He closed his eyes, letting out a breath in relief and leaned into my hand. He turned his head and kissed my hand. I laid my other hand on his chest, above his heart.

“I’m glad you don’t look like this all the time. You are an extremely good looking man normally, Loki. So much so that I sometimes feel like I’m not good enough for you.” I put my other hand over his mouth to smother the protest that he was starting. "If you looked like this normally, I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off you. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. And you’re mine.“ I breathed. I kissed his cheek. I kissed his neck, feeling his pulse jump beneath my lips. I ran my fingers down his arms, marveling at the cool feeling, and the beautiful coloring of his skin, and the intricate lines.

“I know that you are ashamed of things that you have done in your past. I can see that you are not proud of where you really come from. Loki, look at me!” I demanded, his eyes snapping up to meet mine. “I. Don’t. Care. It doesn’t matter to me where you are from. I got over that when I found out you weren’t from here! The fact that you regret your actions, says a lot about the person you are. All that matters to me is the man you are now. This, right here.” I said, patting his chest.

He wrapped his long, blue fingers around mine over his heart. I shivered again, but not because I was cold. The look in his eyes, the same look of love and lust that I had seen there before, had a primal edge to it when his eyes were red. He kissed me, his lips chilly, but making me melt. He kissed my forehead. I ground into his lap, showing him what I wanted. His hands returned to my hips, and he lifted me enough to slide me onto his cock. He groaned as I nestled as close to him as I could manage.

“You are so hot, Paige. You feel like a furnace, it feels unbelievable.” He gasped into my neck, nipping and sucking. I rocked gently, a soft mewl escaping my lips. With his hands still on my hips, he set a slow, drawn out rhythm. I gripped his shoulders, looking for something to dig my fingers into. His skin was cool, but it felt amazing against my heated skin. I tried to increase my speed, but his hands tightened on my hips, forcing me to maintain the slow push and pull. I could feel my orgasm building already. I threw my head back and cried out his name, begging please.

“So beautiful. So eager, my love. You are my weakness. I cannot deny you anything you ask for.” He let me move faster, and I took full advantage. Moving closer to him, so that my breasts rubbed against his chest, I rode him, hard. He began bucking up into me, and I ground down onto him. He reached between us, his finger like ice as he circled my swollen clit. I cried out as my orgasm hit me hard. Shuddering against him, he pumped a few more times and I could feel him twitching inside me and his cool release.

Out of breath, I leaned my head against his chest. He wrapped his warm arms around me, and laid back onto the bed. I managed to look up to his face, and he was back to normal. He smiled at me, brushing my hair from my face.

“I love you.” I murmured, crawling up him and plopping to the side of him. I rolled over onto my back, still trying to catch my breath.

“I love you, too, Darling. I never finished my explanation earlier… I got, ah, somewhat distracted.” He chuckled. He was running his fingers up and down my stomach.

“Hmmm?” I hummed, enjoying the tingles his fingers were creating.

“Well, from what I can tell from past experiences, when a Jotun touches another Jotun, and they are not in their true form, their skin will tell. Jotun calls to Jotun, as it were.” His voice trailed off as he settled his hand on my lower abdomen again. My eyes snapped open, my post sex haze clearing instantly. I looked down and his hand and my stomach were both blue again.

“Wait, are you saying I’m a Jotun?” I asked, my eyes wide. He laughed.

“No, I don’t think so darling. I’m not fully sure, but I believe you are carrying one. Paige, I think you are with child.” He said, looking at me with a gleeful grin on his face. It all fit. The hunger, the fatigue, the weird dreams. My heart soared, and my stomach dropped.

“But how?” I asked, stupidly. He raised an eyebrow at me. “Not that how, but how! I didn’t think it would be possible, considering we aren’t the same species.” I snapped.

“Darling, I’m a god. If I want to impregnate someone, there isn’t much that can stop me.” He said, mischief sparkling in his eyes.

“You… You did this on purpose?” I asked him, my voice raising with each word. He at least had the good sense to look slightly uneasy.

“I decided I wanted you. You would be a good partner and mother. I thought you would be pleased. Are you not?” He asked. I looked at him like he had three heads.

“I bet this is what your mother has been trying to tell me!” I said, jumping off the bed and grabbing some clothes. I was pulling on my sweatshirt, when Loki grabbed me by the shoulders.

“My mother?” He demanded, the hope in his voice nearly breaking my heart. I touched his cheek.

“She’s been coming to me in my dreams. She’s tried to talk to me, but I don’t understand her, its like she’s speaking a foreign language, which, she probably is. She gets kind of pissed at me, but she has such a calming feeling around her, that even though I could tell she was irritated at me, she made me feel better. I dreamt of her a lot in the past few weeks. I welcomed the dreams of her, because if I wasn’t dreaming of her, I was dreaming of you, and dreaming of you broke my heart.” I choked on the last word, tears welling in my eyes. Feeling self conscious, I looked away.

Loki dropped to his knees before me, wrapping his arms around my waist. He pulled me close and laid his face against my stomach. I sighed and placed my hands on his head, stroking his hair. I was really freaked out at the thought of having a child, and not even a human, or fully human, child. _Would it be the same? Would I physically be able to support it?_ Loki had said before how fragile humans were compared to Asgardians, and I was assuming Jotuns were along the same lines.

“Are you very upset, love?” He asked from his place before me on the floor. He looked up at me and his cheek was blue from where it had rested on my stomach. I blinked back tears.

“No. No, I’m not upset. I’m absolutely, completely bullshit at you!” I said quietly. "I’m scared. I’m scared that my body won’t be able to support this baby. Will I be strong enough? And how the fuck am I going to explain a blue baby to the doctor when they deliver it? But I’m also full of love and excitement.“ I cradled my hands against my stomach, feeling a warmth in my chest the thought of a little black haired boy running around. "I love you, and I would love nothing better than to carry your child. I just wish you had communicated it with me before you did it.”

“Well, I didn’t do it on purpose, exactly. I just didn’t do anything to prevent it.” He said, slyly. He stood, pulling me with him to the bed and laying down next to me.

“So we will leave tomorrow. No guest quarters this time, you will take up residence in my rooms. We will be wed. I want to start researching. I am sure there is a way that we can make you not mortal.” He looked at me, a slight desperation in his voice when he added, “There must be. There has to be.”

“Tomorrow? What? I don’t think so. I am not dropping everything to move to Asgard! I need to give my notice at work and find someone to take care of the house. What’s the prenatal care like on Asgard?” I questioned him. He looked at me blankly. “I guess I need to stock up on prenatal vitamins before we leave, then. And Stinky is coming with us.”

He laid back on the bed, his hand over his eyes and let out a sigh.

“Are you regretting your decision, my love?” I asked him sweetly. He turned to look at me, his eyes glittering.

“You are going to be the death of me.” He said as he pulled me to him.

~*~*~*~

“Wait, you’re leaving? After all the work you did to that house?” Nancy hissed, looking around the diner to make sure no one was listening.

“Nance. I tell you that I am pregnant with an alien’s baby, and he wants to make me immortal like him, and is taking me to live on another fucking planet, and that’s your concern?” I smiled at my friend. I was going to miss her.

“Well, yeah. All that stuff is obviously a concern, but that house! I love that house. You did so much to it!” She looked out the window, I could tell she was upset I was leaving.

“That’s why I asked you to meet me this afternoon. I want you and Chuck to take the house. I won’t be coming back, I don’t think.” I said nervously.

“Why? He wont let you? Please. He’s wrapped around your finger. ” Nancy scoffed.

“No. I… Nance. I’m scared. I’m petrified that I can’t support this baby. I’m just a mortal woman. This baby is the product of a god. How can I possibly be able to support it to full term? And if I do manage that, who knows if I’ll survive the birth. He told me that the people that he descends from are, like, huge. They call them giants! What if this kid is like them? God, I hope they have epidurals.” I joked, trying to brush off my fear.

“I’m sure they know what they’re doing there. More than they would here. Honestly, I think you have a better chance of survival there than here. So is he going to make an honest woman out of you?” She chuckled into her turpentine coffee as she took a sip and gagged. I nodded, waving to Barb for the check. She shuffled over.

“Its on the house, honey. We’ll miss you around here. Mazel tov.” She said in her raspy voice. She winked at me and shuffled back to the counter. I looked at Nancy and she shook her head, saying she didn’t tell her. I shook my head in amusement.

~*~*~*~

It was a long six weeks. At least now that I knew why I was feeling so crummy, it made it a little easier. But Loki. He was driving me crazy. He followed me around the house, alternatively whining about having to wait so long to get back to Asgard and start his research, and constantly asking me if I was ok, or if I needed anything. Not letting me lift anything, including a pillow. It got to the point that I told him to go without me and come back for me when I was done settling my affairs on Midgard.

“You are carrying my child, woman. I am not leaving you anywhere.” He said, smiling.

“So I’m just a vessel, is that it? Why did you pick me then? Couldn’t you have found someone who would want to follow you blindly around, not caring if they had to disrupt their whole life for you?” I snapped at him, knowing that I was severely overreacting, but unable to stop myself. “Why didn’t you pick someone pretty, or skinny? Is it because you thought I’d be grateful? Why didn’t you pick some vapid socialite that would have been more than pleased to be your baby making machine and your arm candy for your grand parties because you’re a fucking prince?”

Loki stood rooted to the spot, staring at me with fear in his eyes as I had a total hormonal breakdown. He slowly reached out his hand to me, then pulled it back, as if frightened that I might bite it. I looked back at him, tears streaming down my face. He squared his shoulders and stepped towards me, a look of determination on his face. It was at that moment that I appreciated fully that he was a warrior. He was wearing his war face when he came and wrapped me in my arms. Prepared to die.

I dreamt of his mother every night. She would place her hand on my stomach and smile at me, still trying to speak to me in the unknown language. It was frustrating, because I could tell that what she was trying to tell me she thought was important and it sounded like she urgently wanted me to know what it was.

And so went my remaining time on Midgard. I had massive mood swings, and Loki dealt with them fairly well, after he figured out that I didn’t really mean half the shit that came spewing out of my mouth when I was upset. If I wasn’t pissed at him. I couldn’t keep my hands off him. The pregnancy hormones were making me want him so bad, I nearly ripped his clothes off, and on one occasion, actually did. He didn’t mind that symptom at all.

I continued to eat as if I hadn’t eaten in days. If I didn’t eat throughout the day, I felt nauseous. So I just ate. All day. By the time the day had arrived for our departure, I was sporting a little baby bump. Or a burrito bump. I wasn’t quite sure.

We stood in the backyard, Nancy and Chuck watching from the porch. I had packed quite a few bags, much to Loki’s irritation. He kept saying they would have everything I needed there.  
“Oh, really? Do they have FDA approved prenatal vitamins? And maternity jeans with the stretchy panel? I didn’t thinks so, and don’t give me that look. I don’t give two shits if the women in Asgard don’t wear pants.” I had snapped at him as I packed my bags.

So, we stood in the backyard, Loki was laden down with bags and I held onto Stinky. We waived to Nancy and Chuck.

“Heimdall!” Loki called. “We are ready.”


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language and shotgun weddings. Smut. FLUFFFFFFFF. and Uncle Thor.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I basically copied the wedding vows from a Celtic themed wedding I went to years ago, so. I hope I did it right.

We arrived with less grace than we had the previous time we went to Asgard. Loki was weighted down with my bags, several containing heavy books, to which Loki had rolled his eyes at me, saying there was a massive library at the palace. I reminded him that I could not read Asgardian. Yet, anyways.

“Besides. Do you have history books about Midgard? I would like if our children could learn about where their mother is from.” I said. He didn’t complain again.

I was holding Stinky, who during the journey had managed to wrap his legs around me and was actually hugging himself to my body, shaking. Since Loki wasn’t holding me like last time, I wasn’t able to stay on my feet and stumbled, being caught by Heimdall when we landed. I gripped his arm, and stood up, nodding my thanks. He smiled at me, which warmed my heart. I decided that I really liked Heimdall.

“Welcome back, Paige Waters.” He said, gently petting Stinky’s back. The dog instantly stopped shaking and turned and licked the giant man’s hand. I put him on the ground and wrapped his leash around my wrist.

“I’ve arraigned a carriage for you. I saw that you were traveling with luggage.” He chuckled, gesturing towards the doorway.

Loki thanked him and made his way to the door. I stopped and turned to Heimdall, who had gone back to his platform in the middle of the room.

“Heimdall, I need to thank you. First, for letting me go. You could have stopped me. You knew I was being irrational and foolish, but you let me go. You didn’t argue with me. And secondly, for sending Loki back to me, even though I asked you not to. I need him just as much as he needs me. So, thank you.” I said, reaching out and squeezing his hand.

“I did not betray your trust, Paige Waters. He didn’t ask me if you wanted to be with him. That’s what you said. To tell him, if he asked, that you didn’t want to be with him. He didn’t ask me that. He asked me if you loved him. He asked the right question. I am pleased that you have come back. It will do well for Loki to have you here.” He smiled at me again, and kissed my cheek.

I turned to find Loki, standing in the doorway, watching us. His face held a look of disbelief. I smiled at him and walked out of the building. There was a horse attached to an open carriage waiting for us. Loki threw the bags in, helped me up and lifted Stinky in. He jumped up and grabbed the reins.

“What was that look for?” I asked him, a smile on my lips still. He led the horse across the rainbow bridge towards the city.

“Paige, I have known Heimdall all my life, and honestly, that is quite a long time. I have never seen that man smile. Not once. I didn’t think he could physically move his face that way. Since I have met you, I have seen him smile… twice.” He looked at me, blinking in wonder. "I mean, he kissed you! I don’t know what to do with that. Who knew Heimdall was secretly a romantic?“ He said, a little shocked, though I noticed a smile pulled at the corner of his lips.

As we rode thorough the streets, I noticed a change in the people. Last time, they had been shocked and even some seemed a little frightened to see Loki had returned to Asgard. This time however, there were some smiles. As we reached the gates to the palace, a young boy ran after the carriage.

“You found her! You found her! I told you she wasn’t in my closet!” He yelled, grinning at Loki as his mother ran after him, grabbing the boy. She smiled at me as I laughed. Loki chuckled as shook his head.

Loki had brought me to our rooms to freshen up. I was to meet him in the throne room to see his father and brother. I was slightly nervous. The last time I had seen them, I had been rather rude. Then I had run away, causing the whole kingdom to search for me. I was sure they would not be pleased to see me.

I was trying to find my way to the great room, having gotten lost several times. The servants were more than willing to point me in the right direction, but I was worried I had taken yet another wrong turn when I walked right into Thor.

“Paige! Welcome back!” He said, gripping my shoulder and holding me back from him as if to get a good look at me. He pulled me into a hug. I didn’t know what to say, so I just let him hug me. I awkwardly patted his back. “I am so pleased that you have come back and that you and Loki are to be wed.” He held out his arm to me, and I took it. He began walking with me to the throne room. “You know, I feel I must tell you. The change in my brother is astounding. He is happy! Do you know how long it has been since I have seen him smile? A real smile, not one of those ‘I just lit your cape on fire.’ smiles. A genuine, happy smile. Its because of you.”

“Stop! He cannot have change that much!” I protested.

“Ah, but he has. I do not say this to make you feel bad about what happened, but when you left, Loki broke apart. I have seen my brother become a lot of things. There was a point when he was almost evil, even though you could still see Loki, the real Loki, in there. Somewhere.” He had stopped walking and was looking off down the hallway, thinking. He shook his head and cleared his throat. “When he thought you had been taken, he became a man possessed. He personally searched houses looking for you. He was in agony. The townspeople saw this. They understood that you were his link. His link to reality, to sanity. I think everyone is relieved, and happy of course, that he found you. For his sanity and our own.” He chuckled.

I just gave him a small smile, dreading even more meeting with his father. We had arrived at the throne room. Odin was seated in his throne, Loki stood by him, speaking to him, gesturing with his hands. They both turned upon our entrance. Loki descended the steps and came to take my arm from his brother.

“I found her wandering around the North Wing.” Thor said, laughing. “Perhaps we should give her a map.” He went to join his father.

“Paige Waters.” Odin said. I gave him a little curtsey, no really knowing what else to do. He gave me a small smile. “Please, we are to be family. Come, join us.” He gestured to a seat next to him.

I joined him, glad that I still fit into the dress that I had worn the last time I was in Asgard. It at least hid my growing belly. Loki stood by my chair.

“We were discussing the wedding. Of course, it will be a grand wedding. Everyone of importance will be invited. There will be many feasts and a grand ball. We can ready the guest quarters and -” I placed my hand shyly on Odin’s forearm. He looked down at it and back at me, a little taken aback. “Yes, my dear?” He asked, kindly.

“Sir. Odin. If you wish us to have a large wedding, that is what we will do. If you are doing it for my benefit, I would prefer something small.” I looked up to Loki, trying to read his face. “I just want to marry your son. Do you have a town hall? We can go there and do it tomorrow. I don’t need all the…. fancy stuff.” I trailed off. All three men were staring at me.

“What kind of princess doesn’t want the giant wedding?” Thor wondered out loud, a grin spreading across his face. He winked at me.

“P-p-princess?” I stuttered. I don’t know why the thought had not crossed my mind. But Loki was a prince. Marrying him would, indeed, make me a princess. I felt slightly lightheaded.

“Darling, we can do what ever you wish.” Loki murmured from beside me, taking my hand in his.

“Of course. We can do it right now, if you wish, my dear. No fuss.” Odin said, standing. I looked over at him, as he waited for me to stand. I jumped out of my seat and let Loki lead me over to him.

“I need a piece of rope.” Odin said to Thor. He turned to leave.

“Wait. This will do.” Loki said, as he gently unwove a ribbon that was in my hair. The rose colored ribbon shimmered in the light from the torches on the walls. I stared at the ribbon as he handed it to his father. He looked down into my face and smiled.

“Loki, Paige, please take each others hands.” Odin said. I looked at Loki, feeling like I was going to pass out. I wanted this. Oh my God, how I wanted this. But I hadn’t expected it to happen just like that. I was getting married. To a prince. To a prince that was a god. Who’s child was currently nestled within my belly. It was a little bit much to take in.

Loki took my hands in his and stood facing me. He raised his hand and gently brushed his thumb along my cheek. His eyes were full of love and I melted. I felt all the fear and anxiety roll off of me. It didn’t matter if it was so sudden. Nothing mattered but this man staring so lovingly into my eyes. I gave him a little smile and squeezed his hand. Odin cleared his throat.

"You will answer each question with ‘We will.“ Odin said, smiling at us. “Loki and Paige. I ask you to look into each others eyes. Will you honor and respect each other and seek to never break that honor?”

“We will.” We both answered. Loki’s eyes were locked on mine. I could see the sincerity in his gaze. Odin draped the ribbon over our hands and wound it once.

“And so the first binding is made. Will you share the burdens of each other’s lives so that your spirits may grow in this union?”

“We will.” I tried to tell him through my eyes that I would take his burden, if he would share it with me. Anything for him. Odin wound the ribbon another time.

“And so the binding is made. Will you share each others pains, and seek to ease them?”

“We will.” I would do anything to never see pain in his eyes again. His heart and soul rested in my hands and I would die trying to protect them. Odin wound the ribbon once more.

“And so the binding is made. Will you share each others laughter, and look for the brightness in life and the positive in each other?”

“We will.” Odin wound the ribbon once more, and knotted it. The smile on Loki’s face brought a tear to my eye.

“And so the binding is made.” He finished. He slapped Loki on the back and kissed my cheek. Thor stepped forward and pulled his brother into a bear hug, pulling me with his, as our hands were bound. They both stepped away from the hug, dashing away the man tears. Thor gripped me in a mighty hug as well, lifting me off my feet. Loki grabbed his arm.

“Be careful! You’re going to harm the baby!” He snapped at him, pulling me into his arms.

“Baby?” Odin asked loudly, his eye darting back and forth from Loki to me. Thor’s grin was even wider, if that was possible. “Did I hear correctly? She is with child?”

Loki looked a little wary as he nodded. I felt like I was going to vomit. _This is not good. This is really not good._

“How long?” Odin demanded, advancing a step towards me. I wanted to shrink back from him but I stood my ground and raised my chin at him.

“About seven or eight weeks, I’d guess. I didn’t know if it was prudent to see a doctor on Midgard, considering the situation.” I said, my voice cool. He blinked at me.

“Of course not! No grandchild of mine is going to be poked and prodded by what you people call doctors! You will see the head midwife in the morning. How have you been feeling?” He asked me, taking my free hand in his. “Loki’s chambers have a small room off the main bedroom that would make a fantastic nursery. He doesn’t need all those knives in there. You will want the child in your rooms, won’t you? We had the boys in a nursery off of ours until they were toddlers.”

I looked at Loki, who was standing there, his face slack in disbelief. His brother stood, looking over his shoulder with the most gleeful expression I have ever seen.

~*~*~*~

After a toast to the happy couple, cider for me, we retired to our chambers. Loki swept me off my feet and carried me over the threshold and through the parlor. He went right into the bedroom and kicked the door shut. He placed me on the bed.  
Waving his free hand, our clothes disappeared. He climbed up on the bed and covered me with his body, holding his weight on his forearm.

“Wife.” He said softly, his eyes searching my face, as if trying to imprint it in his memory. “My wife.”

“Your wife.” I smiled, blissfully happy. I gripped his free hand in mine, and lifted my head to kiss him. His kiss was so soft and sweet, I felt my heart swell with joy.

“My wife.” He murmured against my cheek, kissing his way to my ear. “My wife.” He whispered. He licked down my neck, softly biting my shoulder. “Mmm. My wife, she tastes so sweet.”

He came back to my lips, kissing me deeply. Our hands still twined, he flipped us over so that I was on top, straddling him. Not ready to relinquish his kiss, I laid my body down on his and ran my tongue along his bottom lip. I kissed him, a small moan escaping into his mouth as he raised his hips and I rubbed against him. Releasing my hand, he reached between us and dipped his finger into me.

“My wife, so ready for me.” He chuckled. I lifted myself on my knees, allowing him to guide himself. I sank down slowly, a hiss escaping my lips as he stretched me. When I had fully impaled myself on him, I rocked back and forth. Loki reached for my free hand, gripping it in his again. I began rising up and sinking back down, each time we would meet, Loki would whisper “My wife.”

Loki was bucking up to meet me, every trust rubbing against that spot. I looked into his eyes as I felt myself flutter and close around him, my vision going slightly blurry around the edges.

“I love you, Loki.“ I breathed as I came. He began pumping into me furiously, his own release crashing on the edge of mine.

I collapsed down onto his chest, our hands still bound on one and gripping the other tightly on the other.

“I love you, Paige. My wife.” he murmured into my hair.

~*~*~*~

A few months had passed and I had grown to love my new home. Loki’s father and brother had really welcomed me into their family, and welcomed Loki back. It had been lovely. Odin was always checking on me, making sure I was feeling well. I could tell that he was nervous about a human giving birth to a Jotun, as was the midwife, but neither would say anything to me.

Thor was doting as well. He would always bring me food. He basically felt that I should constantly be eating. We would sit together and eat cookies, cakes, whatever he had brought. We became quick friends.  
Loki, on the other hand, became more and more obsessed with finding something that would make me live as long as him. We spent our days in the library. I would nap on the comfy couches or read the books I brought. All the books there were not in a language I could read.

One afternoon, I was sitting in the window seat, watching people in the courtyard below, and Thor joined us. He was carrying a tray of chocolates.

“Paige, you must try these! Cook just made them and they are divine.” He sat next to me on the window seat, placing the tray between us and popping a chocolate into his mouth. I thanked him, grabbing one for myself. He was right.

“Any luck?” He murmured, looking at his brother, concern knitting his brow. Loki sat at the large table, piles of books and scrolls surrounding him. He was reading from a book and cross referencing a scroll, muttering. I sighed.

“No. I worry that he is going to spend the rest of my life trying to make my life longer, and never spend any of that time actually with me.” I said quietly. I watched my husband, feeling an overwhelming love for him. He didn’t want to lose me.

I had been continuing to have the dreams of Frigga. She would alternate between trying to talk to me and just sitting with her hand on my ever growing belly, speaking to the child growing within. I would try to remember what she was saying so I could tell Loki, but when I woke, I could never remember the words.

After finishing the chocolates with Thor, he took up a book that we had been reading together, or rather, he had been reading to me, because I couldn’t read it and started reading. I laid back into the pillows propped behind me, my hand on my belly. The baby kicked, as it always did when Uncle Thor was reading. He had only gotten a few paragraphs in, when I started nodding off. I began to dream of Frigga, as was my usual. This dream was slightly different, though. We were standing in the library. She gestured around us at the books. It seemed she had finally given up trying to speak to me and was going to try to mime what she wanted.

I nodded, trying to let her know I thought I understood her. She placed her hand over her heart, closed her eyes and smiled. She then opened her eyes and pointed at the books again. I shrugged my shoulders, not understanding. She sighed. She came back over to me and placed her hand on my belly. She smiled at me.

I woke to Loki calling my name. I sat up, stiff from the position I had been sleeping in. I took his hand as he led me out of the library and up to our rooms.

“Darling. I think your mother has been trying to tell me to look in the books for something. I had another dream about her this afternoon and she was in the library, pointing at the books.” I told him.

“Perhaps so. It may just be because we are spending so much time in there. I’m sorry, my love. I feel like I’m neglecting you, but I know that I’ve heard of a legend, and I need to find it. I can’t stand the thought of only having such a fleeting amount of time with you. I’m greedy.” He said, kissing my forehead.

As I lay in bed next to my husband that night, I pleaded with god, or whoever was listening to please let him find something. I was greedy, too. I also thought that if we could find something, it would help me to survive childbirth. Odin and Loki could tell me all they wanted that it would be fine, I couldn’t shake the feeling that it was not going to be fine.

(Tags from the Tumblr Post because they're funny: # you know what I don't care #this is the family that loki deserves to have #odin loves bebes #so does uncle thor)


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language/ smut books/ stupidity

Whenever Loki actually took a minute away from his frantic search, he would rub my ever growing stomach and murmur sweet words to it. I had grown heavy with his child, and so he claimed, he adored it. My stomach was massive and I was getting worried that I was going to give birth to an actual giant. The baby was definitely going to be larger than a human baby, of that I was sure.

Other than feeling like I was carrying around a boulder in my belly, I was actually feeling great. Just tired. Exhausted. Day after day, Loki would sit in the library, pouring over books, desperately trying to find the answer. He was convinced that he had heard of a spell or a potion or something that would give me a life as long as his. I would sit with him, nap, or take Stinky for walks in the courtyard. Most nights, he would fall asleep at the table in the library, and I would have to go down and get him.

One day, I was sitting in the courtyard, tossing a ball for Stinky to fetch back to me when Odin came by. He joined me and laughed at the dog’s antics.

“He’s a strange beast. Friendly though.” He chortled as Stinky flopped down at his feet and rolled over for belly rubs.

“Odin, may I ask you something?” I ventured, looking out across the expansive lawn to the large library windows, where I knew my husband’s beautiful nose was deep in some book.

“Of course my dear, anything.” He said, following my gaze.

“Do you think that I will survive this?” I said, gesturing to my stomach. “I’m not scared. Well, I mean, I am. Of course I am. But if my death means bringing my child safely to the world, I can deal with that. I’m just worried about Loki. What will happen to him? Will the baby be enough to keep him grounded? To keep him connected to life? He’s so intent, so obsessed with finding something, I worry that he will lose it if I don’t make it.” I looked to him, trying to figure out the emotions I saw play across his face. Worry, grief, sadness, fear. He sighed.

“We do not know what will happen. Your body was not made to carry a Jotun. Jotun women are, well…. huge. However, the baby is half human as well. So, it may be just fine. And Loki was what you may call a runt. He is very small for his kind. He was the same size as an Asgardian baby, which is not much bigger than the average human baby, I believe. I think that plays in your favor as well. We have the best healers and midwives here at the palace. You will be in the best hands.” He said, laying his hand on mine. I nodded.

“I do not think that we need to think about what would happen if you do not make it. You will be fine, Paige. You are a very strong woman. I think what we need to think about is what color we will change the nursery to!” He continued jovially. “I think it will be pink!”

I smiled at my father–in-law. He was trying so hard to keep me calm and I could tell that Loki was making him worried. I had cornered my maid and made her tell me all that Loki had done, the horrible past that he had alluded to so many times. My heart broke for the people that had been hurt. For Loki, who had felt that there had been no other option. For his family, who tried to do what they thought was right. I could see that Odin and Thor were trying. They really were.

“I don’t know! I’m thinking it might be blue!” I said, standing. I braced my lower back with my hand and placed the other on my belly. “This little guy has quite the kick. Though, he may be doing ballet in there, certainly feels like it when I try to sleep!” Odin looked at me blankly.

“Ballet?” He asked as he stood and began walking back to the palace with me. I spent the next half hour explaining what ballet was to a king. Such was my life.

~*~*~*~

Later that afternoon, I was dozing on the couch in the library, my feet on Loki’s lap. I had convinced him that he could just as easily read from the sofa. I missed him. I missed the contact. It helped me sleep better when he was near. I dreamt of Frigga. It seemed that’s all I dreamt about. She had all but given up on trying to get me to understand her. Most of the time we would sit on a couch in the library and she would rub and speak to my belly.

“Frigga?” I ventured as she was leaning down to give my belly a little kiss. She looked up and smiled at the use of her name. I had never spoken to her before. I didn’t know if I just became able to or if I never tried before.

“I need help. I know that you’ve been trying to tell me something. Something that will help him. I don’t get why I can't understand what you’re saying. I understand everyone else around here. I need to find a way to help Loki find what he’s looking for, if it even is a possibility.” I looked at her, praying she would be able to help me. She smiled. She clasped her hands together and placed them over her heart and sighed, looking up. She had done this before. I watched as she did again, more dramatically this time. It was almost like she was miming being in love. She looked at me expectantly.

“Er… Love?” I ventured. She clapped her hands together and nodded. She gestured around us. I shook my head, not understanding. She sighed and got up, went over to a shelf and pointed at a book.

“Love books? What, you guys got the Karma Sutra somewhere in here?” I joked. She raised her eyebrow at me and shook her finger, smiling. She pointed at the book again.

“Love books….. Stories! Love stories! Romance? Do you have a smut section?” I laughed. She smiled at me and winked. I shook my head, smiling back at her.

“I really would have loved to gotten to know you. Loki has said that we would have gotten along very well, and I think he’s right. So, I will find what we need in the smut section?” She nodded, laughing. “My mother would always give me crap for reading trashy novels. See, smut is always the answer.” She came back over to me, chuckling. She placed her hand on my belly. A single tear escaped the corner of her eye. She leaned down and kissed my belly once more. She touched my cheek and smiled.

I woke up and it was dark. I could see the light from the candles on the table where Loki had migrated back to while I slept. He was still pouring over books. I tried to get up, having a hard time sitting up, my belly in the way. I groaned as I had to roll to the side to try to get off the couch that way. Loki heard me and jumped up and came over to help me. 

“And how was my beautiful turtle’s nap?” He smirked, standing over me. I rolled my eyes and held my arms out like a two year old. He chuckled lightly as he lifted me from the couch.

“You did this to me, you asshole.” I said, smiling as I lifted my arm around his neck and kissed him. “Come on babe, come to bed with me. I sleep so much better when you are there. And you can rub my fat ankles.” He nodded and smiled, carrying me the rest of the way to our rooms. Everyone in the palace had gotten used to this sight. Whenever I would complain about anything, even half the time if I didn’t complain about anything, Loki’s solution was to carry me. I just went with it, if it made him feel better.

Once we were in bed, and I was snuggled securely to Loki, his arm around me, cradling my belly, I thought about my dream. I thought about telling him, but I felt like he didn’t really believe that I was actually being visited by his mother. He probably thought it was some hormonal thing and I wanted to bring him the proof before I told him how I came about getting it.

~*~*~*~ 

The next morning I woke alone, as usual. Loki would already be in the library. I dressed in my favorite maternity jeans and a long, flowy top. At first, people had looked at me strange, and thought I was eccentric. They probably still thought I was eccentric, but they were used to it now. I didn’t care. The kangaroo pouch supported my stomach and it was way more comfortable to lounge in stretchy jeans than it was in a ball gown.

After I had dressed and ate, I took Stinky with me to the library. I went over to Loki and kissed the top of his head as he was reading. I wandered around, looking at the books. I still didn’t know what the symbols meant. I was looking at the spines, some leather, some covered in cloth. Most were old. I went up the curved staircase that lead to the second story of the massive library. There were balconies that ran along either side of the room with a whole additional floor to ceiling section of books on each side. There was a lovely reading nook with squishy overstuffed chairs at the very back of one side, in front of a large window. I liked to imagine that Frigga would have sat there to read.

I stood by the chairs, looking around at the books. I saw a section that was mostly silk covered books, in lighter, feminine colors. I hurried over and looked at the books. I knew this was the section. It had to be. I ran my fingers over the silky spines of the books, wishing I could read them. _I really am going to have to hire a tutor at some point_ , I thought.

On the bottom shelf, there was one book that was not pastel like all the others. It was a very familiar cerulean blue. The baby took this opportunity to show its flair for drama and do a rolling kick into my ribs.

“You are _so_ your father’s child.” I murmured, rubbing the side of my belly. I leaned down and pulled the book out. It was a handsome book. The blue silk was woven with silver. But, it looked like a normal book. I don’t know what I was expecting. I sighed and sat down in one of the chairs. As I sat pondering, I heard Thor enter the library.

“Good morning, brother. Any luck?” He asked, concern in his voice. Loki grunted in response. “That good, then? Has Paige eaten yet? I’ve brought some little egg things cook sent for her. Do you want some?” I heard Loki grunt again.

“I’m up here!” I called to him. He climbed the stairs and joined me in the reading nook. He placed a tray of egg tarts on the table between us. I handed him the book, taking one of the tarts.

“Can you tell me what this is about?” I asked him. He took the book and opened it, scanning a few pages. His cheeks turned red.

“I….ah… where did you… this is… uhm…” He stuttered, not looking me in the eye. _So at least I had found the smut section_. “I cannot read this to you like the other books. This is, uhm, not proper reading.”

“Proper reading?” I laughed. I debated telling him these were his mothers books. I decided not to. He would freak out. “Ok, fine. I just thought it was pretty.”

I took the book back. I made an excuse about going to lay down in my rooms and made a beeline for our chambers. I found Eira and Fridr in there as I expected.

“Stop whatever you are doing. I need one of you to read this book to me, please.” I said as I barged in the room. They both looked up from their sewing and ironing. I held the book out.

Eira took it from me, running her fingers over the cover, a look of recognition crossing her face.

“This was Frigga’s…” She said, opening the book. “I remember the cover. Why this book, my lady?” She asked. I looked back and forth between my two ladies maids. I had grown quite close to them over my time in Asgard. I trusted them.

“Don’t think I’m crazy. Frigga told me.” I held up my hand to stop the interruptions that I knew were coming. “She’s been coming to me in dreams for months, trying to tell me something. Last night, I figured out what. She’s been trying to tell me the answer is in this book. This book will tell us how to make me like Loki. Can you read it to me?” They both stared at me in shock. I sat down on my bed, looking expectantly at Eira. She set down her mending and cleared her throat and began to read.

The story was of two young people that met while traveling in a distant land. They fell deeply in love and wanted to marry and be together forever. The problem being that he was Jotun and she was a mortal.

“This is like my fucking life story.” I said from the bed, where I was shifting yet again, trying to find a spot where the baby wasn’t lounging on a crucial organ.

“Forgive me, my lady, but I hope your sex life isn’t as, shall we say, adventurous as these two!” Cackled Eira, causing Fridr to blush and giggle behind the towel she was folding.

“Well, no. Some of that I didn’t even understand. Are all Jotuns that freaky? Loki certainly isn’t. Well, that bad anyways.” I laughed at Fridr who had turned an even darker shade of scarlet. Eira continued.

The lovers were met with opposition on both sides. It wasn’t right. It would never work. He would long outlive her and she could never give him children. They decided that they would run. No one could stop their love. After meeting an old hermit along a windy mountain pass, and sharing their bread and their story with him, he told the woman of a way. A way they could bind their souls.

“Ah, but heed my warning. This is not for the frivolous of heart. Only those that truly have imprinted on each others souls can survive this. If you are unsure of your love, it will be an agonizing death. If you really are as in love as you claim, if your love is pure, it will not hurt one bit.” Eira stopped and looked at me. “My lady, we should not continue this. It is a story. It’s not real. It’s a fairytale. Surely you don’t believe this nonsense?”

“Myth has a basis in fact, doesn’t it, my dear Eira? Please continue, or I will find someone else that will, and then all the servants will gossip about me and my love for dirty books.” I tried to joke. The two women looked at me, then at each other. Eira sighed, but continued.

The hermit told her of a fresh water spring at the top of a mountain on Jotunheim. At the base of the spring, there was a pool. If the woman bathed in the pool, it would link her soul to the man she loved. If he loved her in return, she would live as long as he. If he did not love her as she loved him, or if she was untrue in her love, she would die. Eira shut the book with a snap.

“This is insanity, Paige. You cannot be considering going to Jotunheim to find a pool that may or may not exist. And if this mystical pool does exist, and this ridiculous legend is true, if you or Loki are not completely sure about your love, you will DIE!” She cried, standing from her chair. I waved off her concerns, struggling to sit up.

“Eira, its fine! Loki and I are connected already. We heard each other when I left. You can’t tell me that we're not soul mates. Besides. Why would he put up with me if he didn’t love me. And why the hell would I deal with all his shit if I wasn’t crazy about him?” I cried, grabbing the book from her.

I turned and left the room, headed for the library, Eira close on my heels, hissing at me the whole way that this was madness, and Loki would never in a million years allow it.

“Allow it? What? Like he owns me?” I stopped and turned on her. “I am his wife. His partner. Not his possession. He does not tell me what I can and can’t do!” I continued on my way. I pushed open the library door to find Loki conversing with his father and Thor. I threw the book on the table.

“There. That’s the answer.” I said, plopping down in a cushy chair, winded from my brisk march through the palace. Thor eyed the book, a blush creeping up his neck. Odin looked at it curiously. Loki grabbed it and flipped it open, perusing some of the pages as Thor had done.

“Darling, where did you get this?” He asked, a smile on his lips.

“Your mother.” I snapped. All three men stared at me.

“But what had this to do with anything? It’s a love story!” He said, flipping through more pages, shaking his head. I huffed.

“It says that there is a pool on Jotunheim that will bind my soul to yours. Meaning that I will live as long as you do. All I have to do is bath in it.” I said, leaving out the key parts. I looked at Eira, daring her to speak. She crossed her arms angrily.

I turned expectantly at my husband, his father and brother. All three men were still staring at me. Then they started laughing. Loki slapped his hand on his knee, while Odin leaned over and hooted. Thor at least tried to quell his laughter, but ended up snorting loudly.

“But, darling, this is just a story! Fiction! It’s not true!” Loki said, sensing my anger and stopping his giggling.

“It’s more than you’ve found in the past seven months. In case you haven’t noticed, I don’t have all the time in the world. And you are wasting what time we do have with your face in books. What if you don’t find an answer? And you spent my life searching for it. I want to spend my life with you. Am I not good enough as a mortal?  Would you rather spend what time we could have together looking for a way to make me something I am not?” I said quietly, the rage seething off of me in waves. I stood from my chair and turned and left them all gaping behind me.

I stood in the hallway. I looked around and though about what it would be like for the next 50 years, just existing here. Loki’s wife in name, but not good enough. Still mortal. If I would even live that long. There was still the birth of our child to contend with. My hand on my belly, the baby kicked me and I made the decision. If not for me or for Loki, for our child. That it would have the chance at having a mother that would be there beyond it’s infancy.

I left the palace through the front door and went to the stables, taking out the ancient mare that Loki had designated as mine. With the help of a confused stable hand, I mounted her and rode slowly through the city. I crossed the rainbow bridge and met Heimdall at the end. He stood there with his massive sword, his eyes giving nothing away.

“We have been here before, Paige. Do you truly realize the dangers in what you ask?“ He questioned me.

"Is it a real place, Heimdall? The spring and the pool? Can you see it?” I countered.

“Yes. It is real. And so are the consequences. If you are sure this is what you want-” I cut him off.

“Please Heimdall. I need to do this. For Loki, for me, and for the baby. It’s the only way.” I pleaded.

He nodded.

 

(Tags from the Tumblr post because they're funny: #shit #im sorry #don't hate me #this bitch #shes even driving me crazy)

Jul 21st, 2017


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language

Heimdall nodded and turned, walking towards his platform in the middle of the room.

“But I will not allow you to go alone, Paige.” He said, turning to look at me. I huffed.

“They didn’t believe me! There is no way Loki will _allow_ me to go. Who’s going to go with me, you?" I asked sarcastically.

"I must stay and guard the Bifrost.” Heimdall said.

“Loki is going to be so pissed when he finds out that I even considered it! Anyone in their right mind would refuse to go with me anyways.” I rolled my eyes in exasperation.

“Loki doesn’t have to know.” Came a voice from behind me. I looked at Heimdall, who actually smirked at me. I turned around to find Thor, Eira, and Odin standing behind me.

“You are the most predictable woman I’ve ever met.” Thor chuckled, handing me a long, fur cape. Eira was carrying a large bag and pulled a pair of fur-lined boots out of it and helped me put them on.

“But Loki…?” I asked, looking at the three of them.

“He is back to his books. If we can manage to get safely in and out of there in the next few hours, he needn’t know about it until after it is done.” Odin said, motioning for Heimdall to come join us.

“Oh. After. Do I have to tell him at all? I was just thinking it could be a surprise that I just never die like I should.” I said weakly. Thor patted me gently on the back.

“Be brave, sister! I know that you have the blood of a warrior in there…. Somewhere!” He chuckled.

“Heimdall, the book tells of a place, at the summit of a mountain. There is a natural spring that empties into a pool. Do you see such a place?” Odin asked him. Heimdall nodded.

“I have seen it before. The story is true. I will place you as far up the mountain as I can. Follow the path, and you will come to the hermit’s cave. He is a Jotun, but from what I’ve seen, he is friendly, for a hermit. He will show you the way.” He said, once again moving to his platform.

“Heimdall! Why didn’t you tell me before if you knew of the legend!” I cried, a little put out.

“Frigga would have been upset with me if I told you and you never found her book collection. I wouldn’t have liked to meet her in Valhalla after that.” Heimdall smiled. I shook my head in awe at the man. He knew about Frigga’s smut collection. The man was an enigma.

After quickly discussing the logistics of how we would travel, it was decided it would be best if Thor held me to help protect the baby. We all stood at the edge of the platform and Heimdall thrust his sword into the mechanism. We were pulled forward, but it wasn’t that bad, as Thor cushioned the movement for me. We hurtled through space towards Jotunheim, and I was nervous, but I knew in my heart that this was the right thing to do. I would bind my soul to Loki’s and I could finally have my husband back. Not that I had really had him since he had been my husband.

We broke through the clouds covering Jotunheim, and I felt the cold creep through my cloak. We landed, Thor holding me tight to reduce the impact on the baby. We took in the desolate landscape. Rocks. Frozen trees. More rocks. The place was depressing. Thor and Odin looked around, their swords drawn. It was quiet, except for the wind. Eira huddled closer to me, looking wary as she pulled out a small knife. As I looked at these people, who were willing to do such a crazy, stupid, insane thing, for me and for Loki, my heart felt full and I started to cry.

“My lady, what is the matter? Are you hurt?” Eira asked, her voice sounding far away, as if the wind took it on its way by.

“Nothing!” I sobbed. “I just. Oh my God. Why the fuck am I crying right now? Ugh. I’m sorry. I just really appreciate what you guys are doing for Loki, and me. And the baby. It’s just. It means so much.” I wiped my eyes on the cloak. All three of them looked at me like I was crazy, but they smiled at me with love anyways. These people were my family. I took a deep breath.

“Ok. I’m good. Let’s get this over with, shall we?” I said, squaring my shoulders and heading towards the path that lead up the mountain. Thor was out in front of me, Odin and Eira flanking me. We walked for what seemed like hours to my poor, swollen feet, but probably was only an hour. The incline became worse and the trail more narrow, so that Odin and Eira had to walk behind me. We stopped when we had reached a clearing that was directly in front of a cave.

“Hermit! Hermit! Show yourself!” Thor demanded. We heard noise coming from the cave, and eventually an old Jotun man came out. He was stooped and his gnarled hand rested on a makeshift cane made from a small log. He was still massive, even though he was quite infirm. His skin was not the same brilliant shade of blue Loki’s had been, it was much more muted. Dull. He looked at us with rheumy eyes.

“Who are you? What business have you here? I am just an old man, leave me be.” He said, his voice like gravel. He turned to go back into his cave, and Thor started forward. I grabbed his arm, stopping him.

“Please, sir, we wish you no harm. We have come seeking the spring. Can you help me?” I asked him, moving forward, even though Odin grabbed my cloak. I shrugged out of it and continued forward, until I was directly in front of the hermit.

“Please, call me Birger. You seek the spring? I am sorry, my dear. It will not help you. He is Asgardian.” He threw Thor a look. "It will only work if you wish to bind to a Jotun. Ahhh. But what is this?“ He asked, leaning down, his curved spine creaking with the effort.

"You are with child. May I?” He didn’t wait for me answer, but reached out and placed his ancient hand on my stomach. The dull skin began to brighten, the color becoming darker.

“My child, I am a bit confused. You carry a Jotun. Who is it you wish to bind yourself to?” His cloudy eyes flicked up to my face, searching.

“My husband. Loki Laufeyson. Perhaps you have heard of him?” I asked, a small smile coming to my lips at his little gasp of recognition at the name. He smiled at me. “Forgive my rudeness. I am Paige Laufeyson. This is my husband’s father and brother and my maid. My husband is currently scouring every book in our kingdom, trying to find a way that will extend my mortal life to the same length as his. I read about the spring. I wish to try it, I have no other option, I believe.”

“It has been many years since anyone has come to test their fate at the spring. I feel like it has been centuries. Perhaps it has been. Come, sit with me. I am old and have no company here.” He said, taking my hand and leading me back to the cave. Thor made as if to stop him, I put my hand up to tell him no. They followed me.

We all sat around the fire that he had in the middle of the big room the cave consisted of. There was a hole in the roof of the cave, and the smoke curled its way out. He had a large iron pot hanging over the side of the fire. Eira reached into her bag and produced several loaves of bread. She handed them to Odin, who presented them to Birger. His face lit up.

“Ah! Bread! It has been so long since I have had bread!” He took a large bite from one of the loaves, moaning in ecstasy. “So, why do you feel that this is your only option?” He asked me, mouth full of bread.  
I thought about his question, examining my own motives for doing this. I smiled at the old man.

“Well, several reasons. First, I am worried that as a mortal, I will not survive the impending birth of my child. I fear he is too big for me. Being bound to my husband’s immortal soul would help with that, I think. Second, I'm scared that if I don't find the answer to what my husband seeks, he will spend the rest of my mortal life searching and waste what time we would have together. Third, I am worried what would happen to him if either I die during child birth, or live what would be a normal life span for a human. Either way, I will be leaving him alone, and I think that is what he fears most. Fourth, I am, at heart, a greedy woman, I wish to spend eternity with the man I love, and hopefully our many children.” I gave a small laugh at the end of my little speech.

Birger clapped his hands and laughed. “Greedy woman, indeed! I like you, Paige Laufeyson. You have spirit. Do you know the legend of the spring? What will happen if the love on either side is not true?” I nodded. “Very well. The thing is, if the woman’s intent isn’t true, she can’t even get into the water. But most people don’t even realize that. If you continue up the path, you will come to the spring. You must bathe in it for a full hour. Once you are done, you must swim to the far side and drink directly from the spring. When that is accomplished, all will be done.”

“Thank you, Birger. I really appreciate your help.” I said, standing to leave. He stood with me and took my hand in his, squeezing it.

“I wish you well, my dear. If ever you find yourself in the neighborhood, please come visit. I would like to see your children someday!” He chuckled.

“Perhaps we will stop by.” I said, squeezing his hand back. Eira handed him more bread as we were leaving.

“You handled that very well!” Thor said, a look of confusion on his face.

“Sometimes, my dear brother, you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar.” I said, continuing up the path.

When we reached the summit, we saw the pool. It wasn’t very large, about the size of an average swimming pool. Thor and Odin took off around the perimeter, scouting and making sure it as safe.

“Oh my god! How can I bathe in it if it’s fucking frozen?” I cried. The water was solid. I felt my heart drop, looking at the ice. I gasped. “Does this mean my intent isn’t true? Because I can’t even get to the water! This can’t be right!” I muttered, looking at the pool. I walked over the edge and kicked one of my boots off. I stepped on the ice, but when my foot touched it, the pool turned to water.

“Perhaps that is was he meant? If a woman’s intentions aren’t true, she will see the ice and not even try?” Eira ventured.

“I’m not sure, but this is going to be fucking cold.” I said as I began stripping off my clothes. Odin and Thor had finished their sweep of the area and each took guard at the opposite sides of the path, facing away from the pool. Eira helped me undress and walked with me to the edge of the pool.

“Remember, whatever happens, do not come in, or allow them to come in after me. If I die, then so would you. But it will be fine, so don’t worry!” I chuckled at the look of panic on her face. Then I turned and walked into the water, not stopping until I was immersed up to my neck. I felt sharp, stabbing pains, all over my body. I gasped and fell under the water, my legs giving out. It felt like someone was sticking tiny needles all over me. I thought this was it. Loki didn’t really love me like he claimed. Then I noticed that the pain was lessening, and I was still very much alive. I regained my footing and pushed myself up to the surface of the water.

Gasping for air, I broke the surface. I looked over to see both Thor and Odin had approached the shore and were being persuaded not to go in by Eira.

“I’m fine! I’m alright! Its just really fucking cold!” I shouted from the middle of the pool. Thor stared at me, then laughed. Odin shook his head, wandering back to his post by the trail.

I started to swim around, feeling that keeping moving would help me not to freeze to death, maybe. It actually felt nice after a while, once my body got used to the stinging cold. The water helped take the pressure off my body from the weight of the baby and my hips and back were thanking me. Eira was keeping time for me, trying to talk to me to keep my mind of the cold. She told me stories about when Loki was young.

“He was a trouble maker, there is no question. But he loved his mother. He would have done anything for her. I believe she was the only one he truly felt bad about disappointing when everything happened. It crushed him that she died when he was imprisoned. He wasn’t allowed to attend her funeral.” She said quietly, looking over at Odin and Thor. “But things have changed, now that you are here. They are all trying to be a family. Frigga would be so proud of them. She would have loved you, and your sass.” She said fondly. “Another five minutes, my lady. Then you drink and we can return to Asgard!”

I swam another lap around the small pool, when I noticed that I was having pains in my abdomen. I closed my eyes, praying that it wasn’t what I thought it was. It was too early. Well, actually, we weren’t sure when the baby was due, it being both Jotun and human. Their gestation periods were different. But both were longer than 8 months.

“Ah, how much longer, Eira?” I panted, treading water, trying breath through the pain. It finally stopped. I mentally noted how long the contraction was, and began counting, waiting for the next one.

“One minute, my lady.” She said, getting the blanket she had brought as a towel ready for me. She laid out my clothes and boots, putting the cloak on a large rock.

“Is it time? Ahhhh.” I let out a whooshing breath, and I grit my teeth against the contraction. _This was not good. Not good at all._

“Now, my lady.” She said, narrowing her eyes at me. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. Just get those two ready. As soon as I’m decent, we need to call Heimdall or however the hell it works. Just make sure we can leave quickly.” I panted as I swam across the pool to the little waterfall. I swam below it and just opened my mouth, catching the water in my moth and swallowing. I did this six times, just to make sure I got enough.

I began swimming back to the shore, when another contraction hit me. This one stronger than the last. I wasn’t able to stay above water, I couldn’t keep swimming when it hit. I sank down into the water, holding my breath, trying to hold out. Finally, they contraction subsided and I pushed myself up. I managed to make it to the shore before another contraction hit. I fell into Eira’s arms, crying out as the pain ripped through me. I tried breathing, but I felt as though someone was sitting on my chest. I vaguely felt the cloak being wrapped around me and heard Odin call out to Heimdall.

Thor wrapped his arms around me just as the pull came and threw us into space. While we were traveling I had several more contractions, each worse than the last. I knew that the baby was coming and there was nothing anyone could do to delay it. We landed at the Rainbow bridge and Thor used his hammer to actually fly himself and I back to the palace. It was quicker this way I heard Odin say. Once we were there I was rushed to the room that had been designated for delivery.

Loki was sitting in the library, pouring over yet another archaic scroll. This one was going on about ways to help your livestock live longer. He tilted his head, considering the idea. Then he sat back in his chair, rubbing his hand over his face. He had been at this too long. He was just standing up, when a breathless Thor burst into the room.

“Loki, quick. Paige. The baby.” He puffed, motioning quickly for Loki to come. Loki didn’t need any encouragement, he was already out the door. The brothers ran across the palace to the delivery room to be met by Odin at the door.

“Is she in there? Is she alright? What happened?” Loki demanded, trying to move around his father. Odin put his hand up to stop him, and Thor put his hand on Loki’s arm.

“We must wait here. She is in the best hands. Her contractions are very close. It won’t be long now.” Odin said, trying to calm his son.

Loki looked helplessly at the door. He began pacing, stopping every time he heard Paige cry out. He would sit, then jump back up and pace some more.

A midwife came running out of the room and went down the hall, coming back with an armful of towels and supplies. Loki tried to question her, but she ignored him and ran back in the room.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Noooooooo! Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!” Paige screamed. Loki flew at the door. Thor made to stop him, but Loki hit him with a green jet of light, sending him flying into a wall and threw the door open.

He was met by the same midwife who had run out a few minutes earlier. She pushed him back out of the room with her own jet of white light and slammed the door shut just as Paige screamed again. Loki banged his fist against the door, then laid his head against it.

After what seemed like hours, the head midwife came out followed by her two assistants. Each was carrying a bundle.

“Twins?” Odin said in awe. Loki stood, staring at the babies in disbelief. Two perfect little faces peeked out of the blankets. One was asleep, the other was looking right at him. The midwife took him from her assistant and handed that baby to him.

“Twins. Boys.” She said, smiling.

“Paige. How is she? Can I see her now?" He asked, his voice breaking a little as he looked down into the face of his son.

"It was very rough for her. She is resting. I gave her something to aid her sleep. But you may sit with her if you wish.” She said. Loki took the other baby and carried both into the room where Paige lay sleeping.

Laying the sleeping infant next to her on the bed, he sat in the chair, looking down at his newborn son. He was beautiful. He touched his cheek and the baby cooed at him, closing his eyes and falling asleep as well.

Eventually, a nurse came in and took the babies to the nursery to be cleaned properly and fed. Loki moved to the bed with Paige. He sat next to her and took her hand in his looking into her face.

“I know that you would call me some fantastically horrible name for saying this, but you look so perfect right now. You are so lovely, and so strong. You just gave me the most beautiful gift, twice. They are amazing, Paige, just like you. I need you to wake up and see them. They need to know you. Please.” He pleaded, his voice coming out harsh on the last word.

He had his head bowed over her hand, tears dropping onto the bed sheets. Paige woke from her induced slumber, looking down at her husband.

“My darling, please. I cannot lose you. Please. You are my heart. I am nothing without you. You are my saving grace, I don’t deserve you. I know this. But, I cannot let you go. You have to be strong. Just, please, make it through this and I will find a way. I promise you, if it is the last thing I do, I will find a way.” He vowed.

“About that…..” Paige whispered.

Thor and Odin were in the nursery, holding the babies. They were discussing the trip into Jotunheim.

“Well, it must have worked, right? I mean, she didn’t die!” Thor said, as his nephew gripped his finger. “This one’s got quite the grip! Are you going to be a warrior, little man?” He cooed at the baby. At that moment a shout rang out across the palace.

“What? _**WHAT? YOU WHAT? THOR!**_!!” Loki yelled.

“Yes, I believe it worked just fine.” Odin said, a smile on his lips as he looked down at his sleeping grandson.

***The End***


End file.
